What Doesn't Kill You (Hanabusa Aido love story)
by Minsu Haruka
Summary: Mia Souen never existed in the eyes of her family. Her Father ignored her, her mother couldn't stand the sight of her, her sister just plain hated her. The first boy she ever loved only saw her sister in her. They thought she was weak and at one point she thought so too until she realized she wasn't. Future slight AkatsukixOcxAido Don't own vampire knight.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the story of a girl. She was a quiet girl, not because she was shy, but because she was afraid. Afraid of being beaten. Afraid of being yelled at. Afraid of being punishment for just existing. Her name was Mia Souen, though it doesn't say that on her birth certificate she was still a Souen, she was the most beautiful thing I ever laid my eyes on, but her family never saw it. And neither did she._

_"I should have thrown you into the streets like the little worthless rat you are!" Mia tried to block her mothers hits, but she failed miserably. Now most children would cry in this situation but Mia never did. She held her tears in and ignored her sister snickering behind her mother. They all hated her and for what reason? Because she didn't act like a perfect little aristocrat because she was inferior to her perfect older. They all hated her because they needed something to release they're anger out on. They all hated her because they can._

_When she was seven she fell in love with Akatsuki Kain. He never loved Blaze but he thought he could probably use her to replace the girl that rejected him, but that didn't last long._

_"I'm sorry Mia, but I can't do this anymore I love Ruka not you but we can still-Hey wait!" She ran to me and cried for the very first time. After getting her heartbroken by Akatsuki she only really talked me and a maid named Sasha who was more of a mother to Mia than her real mother. Then along came Kaname Kuran._

_"Hello. My name is Kaname. Kaname Kuran."_

_"...Mia."_

_"Don't you have a last name Mia?"_

_"Its suppose to be Souen, but its just Mia. I'm leaving now."_

_"I heard you singing. Your voice is very strong for someone your age."_

_"What do you want? Why are are you being so nice to me?"_

_"Because I want to be your friend."_

_Of course after months of Kuran paying attention to Mia than Ruka, both Ruka and her mother attacked Mia however only this time Mia didn't stay after that. She disappeared with the maid Sasha leaving me heart broken._

_They thought they never see her again, they thought she wouldn't survive, they thought she was worthless, they thought she was weak, but they were wrong because a year after Mia disappeared she was on tv singing. This surprised the Souen because they never knew she had such a talent. Then again how would they know? They never gave her a chance they shut her out automatically for the second born had no value. But Mia proved them wrong or should I say Blaze proved them wron-_

"Hanabusa wake up or we'll be late for class." I groaned and opened up my eyes to see Akatsuki standing over me fully dress. I frowned and glared at him.

"...Your one of the reasons Mia ran away..." I mumbled very lowly and Akatsuki gave me a confused look. "What did you say?"

"Never mind! Just leave me alone I'll be downstairs." I went into the bathroom and my teeth as tears started to fall from my eyes.

"M-Mia..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**{Hanabusa}**_

After class was over most of the night class students went into the den and Rima pushed most of students to turn on the tv.

"What's gotten into you Rima?"

"Blaze is going to confront her ex actor boyfriend, Aki Saga, on the Hiroyuki show about the photo he posted on the internet. He claimed he took it after they had sex, but Blaze is denying they slept together"

What? Mia was in a relationship and she had sex already?! Ruka laughed at my expression and I glared at her.

"Maybe the little slut did sleep with him." Before I could defend my Mia Rima threw the remote at Ruka's face, but she dodged.

"I've met Blaze and she isn't the type of girl to give it up so easily like you."

"What did you say?"

"Did I stutter"

"Why you-"

"Both of you shut up the show is on." Senri said seriously; we all watched the tv and my heart started to race when I saw Mia sitting calmly in a purple and white dress that hugged her body nicely next to her was that Saga creep who was winking at her. Hiroyuki smiled at Mia then glared at Saga and began questioning the two of them and we watched how things got heated.

"How can you say that we never slept together when the evidence is right here on the screen!" Saga yelled, but Mia remained calm and looked at the screen of her laying down on her side in pink underwear. As I stared at the picture I noticed something. That's not Mia in that photo.

"That's obviously not me." Hiroyuki looked at her questionably. "What do mean Blaze that's-"

"That's my face, but not my body because everyone knows at the age of 15 I got a tattoo on right thigh. If that's me where is the tattoo Saga."

Saga began to sweat when Hiroyuki and the audience nodded in agreement. "You probably got it removed because I didn't see a tattoo when I was screwing you."

saga grinned, but Mia got up and rolled up her dress practically showing off her Victoria Secret underwear then placed her right leg on Hiroyuki's desk and everyone saw her falcon tattoo. The crowd gasped and Rima laughed with joy.

"Also the pink underwear that girl is wearing is a cheap brand. I only wear Victoria Secret. Not to mention my butt isn't flat."

Saga growled and came at Blaze, but a giant man came out of nowhere and pinned him down.

"You bitch! You think your so great just because your cute and can sing!"

"How dare you! Your forgetting I'm an actor and a model! Felix would you please help me file a restraining order on Saga."

"I already filed it Ms. Blaze. Saga isn't suppose to be 300 feet of you." The guy known as Felix picked Saga up and carried him off the stage. Hiroyuki asked Mia if she was okay and she said yes. They started to talk about her career and her new album that is out, but really caught my was:

"Now Blaze I heard a rumor about you are going to the prestigious school True Cross Academy is it true." Mia giggled and gave Hiroyuki her million dollar.

"Yes it is true. I'm really tired of home schooling I really want to be in a classroom environment and my grades are high enough to get True Cross and I can afford it."

"Aw! Just look at her audience! Not only is she a sweetheart, but she's a dedicated student! I hope you have a great school year honey!"

"Thanks Hiro!" Mia is coming here?

_**{Blaze}**_

"Of course I'll be careful Mother...Yes I'll call you when my jet lands...Yes I'll eat...There's no need for you to come to the school I've got Felix...Yes...Love you too bye." I hung up the phone and looked out the window of my private jet then at Felix who was sitting across from me. He was reading a book and smirked.

"Something on your mind Blaze?"

"I-It's nothing."

"Your lying. What is it?"

"It...It's just I'm worried."

"About _him_?"

"Yes. I'm worried he wouldn't want to see me. I did leave without saying goodbye."

"But under those conditions you had to leave."

"I know, but I should have said goodbye."

"You think too much. He'll be happy to see you and if he isn't I'll make him." I smiled at Felix.

"Please don't hurt him."

I can't wait to see you. Hanabusa.

* * *

_**{Hanabusa}**_

All of the night class students gathered downstairs because Lord Kaname had an announcement. I'm pretty sure it had to do with Mia coming to the Academy.

"I'm sure all of you heard the international singer Blaze is coming to True Cross Academy, but before she arrives I'm here inform you all of the rules her manger and lawyer wanted us to follow.

1\. No personal photos

2\. If you are not on good terms with Blaze keep your distance

3\. Your not allow to talk about Blaze to the tabloids

4\. No one can enter her room without permission

5\. No autographs

6\. Don't touch Blaze without permission

7\. Don't harm Blaze

And lastly never ask Blaze for any personal favors if these rules aren't met you will expelled from True Cross and will be talented to the Vampire Council. Any questions?"

Ruka raised her hand. "Yes. Ruka?"

"Lord Kaname aren't these rules a little extreme. She's just a singer." Lord Kaname walked closer to Ruka and every step he took the air in the room got heavier to the point it was almost suffocating.

"She's not just a singer Ruka she's a young woman with connections to higher powers and a woman of many talents and was kind enough to grace us monsters with her artistic presence. It she was just a singer we wouldn't have these rules now would we?"

"N-No Lord Kaname." He turned back to the rest of us and dismissed us. As we were going up the stairs Ruka was biting her lips hard, which worried Akatsuki of course.

"You should stop doing that before you hurt yourself."

"Why...Why does he continue to defend her?"

"They had a close relationship you can't just expect him to let you talk trash about his friend."

"Who's side are you on Akatsuki? I would have expected that from Hanabusa because he loves the runaway, but never you."

"Hey! Don't call Mia that!" I yelled and Ruka scoffed. "Why? It's the truth that ungrateful brat ran away from home with that maid making my family look like abusive monsters-"

"That's because you are!"

"Hanabusa that's enou-"

"Shut up Akatsuki your no better then her! Using an innocent girl to try to get over a girl that will never love you because she's so delusional!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**{Blaze}**_

My jet landed at the airport and the paparazzi were of course waiting there Felix and the police were blocking them from as were walking threw the crowd and out of nowhere a man with glasses came stumbling out of the crowd and with him was a little girl no older then five years. She was so cute she had dark-skin and curly black hair with a pink bow in it. The man tried to walk towards me, but Felix blocked him.

"Please Ms. Blaze would you please give my daughter an autograph?! It's her birthday today."

"Sir you are going to have to move.", Felix said as he was pushing the man to the side so we can get through I walked around Felix and to the man.

"It's alright Felix. This is your daughter?"

"Y-Yes." The man gave me a little book and pen and I smiled at the little girl then bent down to her level. "What your name sweetie?"

"Lila." I signed the book and gave to Lila then I gave her the sweater I was wearing and she gasped. "Happy birthday Lila." I kissed her cheek and waved bye to her as we walked to the limousine waiting outside for us. When Felix and I were inside he sighed. "Your too nice to humans."

"What? It was her birthday and she was so cute!"

_**{Yuuki}**_

Zero, Kaname senpai, Takuma senpai, Cross, and I were waiting at that gate for the singer Blaze. We had to cancel all classes; day and night class students were to stay their dorms and were not allowed to leave until tomorrow.

"I can't believe I'm going to meet Blaze!"

I squealed as I was holding my autograph book. Zero rolled his eyes at me while Kaname senpai smiled gently at me.

"So your a fan Yuuki?" I blushed a little and Zero glared at Kaname senpai.

"Yes! I loved her ever since she came out." Kaname senpai moved closer to me and patted my head.

"Maybe I could convince Mia to give to give you an autograph."

"Mia? You know Blaze personally?! Only close friends and relatives call Blaze by her real name!"

"Yes I do know Mia she's a childhood friend of mine." I gasped and smiled widely with excitement and ignored Zero glaring.

When a limo arrived at the gate a giant man got out first from the door on the other side then opened the door facing us and Blaze got out. Oh my Gosh! It's Blaze! Is my hair alright, do I have something on my face, does my breath stink, wh-

"You look fine Yuuki just relax. She's not as glamorous as she appears. She's really down to earth person."

Blaze had on: laced high heel shoes, a pink sateen dress, and black sunglasses. Her hair was pale brown and reached down to her neck and she had full lips with light brown lipstick on them. She turned her head to Kaname senpai and showed off her million dollar smile.

"Kana!" Kana? She ran to Kaname senpai and hugged him tightly he wrapped his arms around her waist and spanned around as he hugged her. He kissed the side of her head.

"I missed you Mia. You look amazing, but..."

He placed her down and eyed her outfit. "What are you wearing?" She looked at her dress and looked worried.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Isn't it a little revealing?"

"You don't like it? Oh my God! What if Hanabusa doesn't like it?! I-I think I should change."

"No you look fine I-"

"No. I need to change! I don't want him to think I'm a slut!" The giant groaned as if he was saying 'look what you done'. Is this the real Blaze? She looks so adorable! As if she was a shaking puppy. Kaname senpai tried to calm her down, but it wasn't working and I think she was about to cry I couldn't tell through her sunglasses so I walked up to her.

"I think you look beautiful Ms. Blaze." She turned to me and removed her sunglasses showing that her doe brown eyes were crying. She hugged me tightly and cried more.

"Thank you! Someone who understands!" Kaname senpai chuckled along with the Headmaster and Takuma senpai. She pulled away and her tears were already gone.

"Whats your name?

"Uh Yu-Yuuki Ms. Blaze."

"Don't call me Ms. Blaze your my...fourth best friend now! So you can call me Mia!" She noticed my autograph book and signed it. She was going to say hi to Zero, but Kaname senpai told her to keep her distance because he doesn't like vampires. Mia then followed Kaname senpai and Takuma senpai to the Moon Dorms. I smiled at Zero and showed off my autograph.

"I'm Blaze's best friend! I've got to tell Yori!"

**_{Hanabusa}_**

We all waited downstairs for Mia and everyone except Senri, Rima, Akatsuki, Ruka and me were fixing their appearance. Some were even practicing on their singing!

"What a bunch of fakes." I mumbled and Rima along with Senri agreed with me. When the doors it felt as if the world was going was going in slow motion. I saw Mia and she looked stunning as always. However, what I didn't like was Lord Kaname's arm wrapped around Mia's slim waist. As Lord Kaname was introducing Mia to everyone she was moving her eyes rapidly as if she was looking for someone. Hm. Probably Akatsuki. I thought glumy, but then our eyes met and she blushed deeply as tears fell from her eyes. Mia ran to me and embraced me. Everyone was starting at us, but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer.

"I- I'm so sor-sorry I left wit-without saying goodby-by-"

"It's alright. I'm just glad to see you again Mia." After I finished hugging her, Mia said hello to everyone and when she saw Ruka and Akatsuki she walked passed them as if they didn't exist. Mia asked me to show her to her room so we could catch up. This pissed Ruka off.

"Excuse me! Your going to ignore your own sister?!" The room went silent and Mia smiled at Ruka.

"Last time I checked I had no sister. I was an only child." Ruka's mouth dropped and Akatsuki frowned.

"Come on Mia don't be like tha-"

"I'm sorry, but I don't associate with people like you two. And you will refer me as Ms. Blaze only people close relatives and friends can call me Mia."


	4. Chapter 4

_**{Akatsuki}**_

I frowned when Mia said that. Is she still mad about what happened? Of course she is idiot. I don't blame her it was messed up to use her as a replacement for Ruka. Mia smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around Hanabusa's arm as they walked up the stairs. I can see why they call her smile a million dollars, it's gives off a beautiful warmth. Not only that she has grown beautifully in the last ten years. She still had those big doe brown eyes, she was average height, her skin was pale, but her cheeks had a natural pink hue to them, her hair is shorter than it was before, and she had a slender figure with nice big a-

"Akatsuki what are you starring at?" Ruka asked sternly and I mumbled nothing. She followed my eyes and noticed I was staring at Mia's butt.

"Pig." I shrugged her comment off and went upstairs.

_**{Hanabusa}**_

"So... Hanabusa how you been?" Mia asked as her bodyguard was bringing in her suitcases. Even though he was wearing sunglasses it felt as he was giving me a 'be very careful with your words or I'll break your neck.' Though this man is human I felt really intimidated by him.

"Felix stop intimidating Hanabusa!"

"Excuse me Mia I'll be outside call me if he does something."

"I will!" Once the muscle left I smiled nervously at her and rubbed the back of my head. _What should I say you broke my heart? I love you? I missed you terribly? I want to throw you on the bed and ravish that beautiful body of yours?_

"Hanabusa are you angry at me?"

"U-Uh I was, but right now I'm glad to see you again. Just don't disappear like that without telling me anything okay?"

"Okay!" Mia smiled and hugged me tightly while burrying her face in my chest. My heart started to beat at a rapid pace and I was trying my hardest not to hike up her dress and screw her until her legs give out.

_Oh God Mia how I want you so bad._

_**{Mia}**_

I missed being in Hanabusa's arms. I always felt so safe in them. I wish I had the guts to tell him I love him, but I'm too much of a coward. _Why can't I tell you how feel?_

* * *

**_{Next Day Afternoon}_**

I was in my room preparing for class and I couldn't find my skirt. I crawled on the floor looking for it, but I couldn't find it. I got up and gave Felix puppy dog eyes.

"What now?"

"I can't find my skirt..."

"Did you check the bathroom?" I tilted my head and went to the bathroom and saw my skirt hanging behind the door. I giggled and smiled at Felix.

"What would I do without you?"

"You'll get lost, do a porno, go to the wrong meeting, make bad deals, hangout with the wrong people, do drugs-"

"Your over exaggerating!"

"But you get my point."

"Yeah. I love you Felix!" I hugged Felix and he patted my head as if I was a puppy and told me to finish getting dress. I put on my skirt and heard a knock at the door. Felix opened the door. I was hoping it would be Hanabusa, but it was just Kaname. I frowned and sighed.

"It's just you Kaname."

"I see you were expecting a certain blonde hair loveable idiot."

"Oh please don't feel offended Kaname, but yes I was. Um why are you here?"

"I came here to escort you to our classes if you don't mind."

"I don't mind Kana." Kaname wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked downstairs and outside. Outside there was not only students, but also paparazzi. I thought they were suppose to have good security here!

"Blaze! Blaze over here!"

"We love you Blaze!"

"Blaze please marry me!"

"Hey Blaze sweetheart how about giving us that million dollar smile!" Felix blocked the crowd from me and we finally made it to our first class, which ironically was music. Everyone was going up front and had to perform a song whether it was instrumental or just singing. Hanabusa was up first and he played the violin and the piece was my favorite "My silent Cry." In the middle of the song Hanabusa made eye contact with me and I could feel my face heat. Hana is staring at me...he's staring at me I don't know if my heart could take it. I felt someone wrapped their arm around me and I already knew it was Kaname.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes it is." It was as if Hana was trying to say something through the way he was playing.

_**{Hanabusa}**_

I love you Mia...I've always loved you and I wish Lord Kaname would take his hand off of you! Doesn't he have a certain Discipline Committee girl to be fondling over! I finally finished and without thinking pushed Senri, who was sitting on the other side of Mia and wrapped my arm firmly around her waist pulling her out of Lord Kaname's hold and towards me. Lord Kaname chuckled and went up next he wen to piano and everyone excepted him to just played it, but we were shocked he started to sing.

"Through the darkness  
I can see your light  
And you will always shine  
And I can feel your heart in mine  
Your face I've memorized  
I idolize just you

I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
I've loved you for so long  
And after all is said and done  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you

You walk past me  
I can feel your pain  
Time changes everything  
One truth always stays the same  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you

I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
And I believe in you  
Although you never asked me to  
I will remember you  
And what life put you through

And in this cruel and lonely world  
I found one love  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you" Everyone was to shocked to clap. Lord Kaname just sang and he was amazing! How can I compete with that!? He smiled softly at Mia who was clapping.

"You were amazing Kana!"

"I had an amazing teacher." She laughed, but there was a hint of pink on her cheeks. Though I respect Lord Kaname, but I hate the fact that he's close with Mia. Everyone else went up one by one Ruka played the cello, Akatsuki played the drums, Takuma played guitar, Rima singed and so did Senri. The last person up was Mia. She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes.

" Think of me

think of me fondly,  
when we've said  
goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while  
please promise me  
you'll try.

When you find  
that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart back  
and be free  
if you  
ever find  
a moment,  
spare a thought  
for me ...

We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea  
but if  
you can still  
remember,  
stop and think  
of me ...

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things  
which might have been ...

Think of me,  
think of me waking,  
silent and  
resigned.

Imagine me,  
trying too hard  
to put you  
from my mind.

Recall those days,  
look back  
on all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do  
there will  
never be  
a day, when  
I won't think

of you ...

We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea  
but please  
promise me  
that sometimes  
you will think

ah-ah-ah-ah-aaah-of me!" Everyone gave her a standing ovation, except for Ruka, and was praising her. Of she would sing that song Phantom of the Opera is her favorite play and movie. Also she's doing a remake of the movie with some idol named Kou Mukami.

Mia bowed and smiled at everyone. God that smile always melted my heart.

* * *

**_(Saturday)_**

**_{Mia}_**

"Mia we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"The place for music video, the Fumiko interview, and the photo shoot with Kou Mukami had a leakage. They're going to cancel until they can get it fix."

"How long will that take?"

"2 months."

"2 months!? The movie will already be out by then! We have to do it today!"

"But where?"

"Here of course! I'll ask the headmaster if I can do the music video here!"

"You think he'll say yes?"

**_{Headmaster office}_**

"Of course you can do you your music video,Fumiko, and photo shoot here!"

"Thanks!"

"Why did I even bother to ask?" Felix mumbled as he called the director and Kou Mukami's manger. Yuuki tapped my shoulder and I turned to her smiling.

"Yes Yuuki?"

"Um Blaze-"

"Call me Mia."

"U-Uh Mia is Kou Mukami really coming here?"

"Yep! But I advise you to keep all female students away from him."

"Why?"

"Because he's a vampire."


	5. Chapter 5

**_{Yuuki}_**

**_"_**Zero! I need your help! ""Your doing fine. "

Why did they have to do this here? But this is for Ms. Blaze-I mean Mia.

I was attempting to push the girls away from the ballroom, but they were very persistent to get in. I was bumped to the ground and was about to be trampled I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain, but I felt someone pick me up bridal style. I opened my eyes and saw KOU MUKAMI! Chou Mukami smiled at me as the girls screamed their heads away. He placed me on the ground and took off the sunglasses he was wearing.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes-Yes." Kou Mukami smirked and ran his fingers through my hair then smelled it. I then immediately what Mia told me. Kou Mukami is a vampire... My breath hitched when he got really close. His eyes might have looked pretty blue, but it held something sinister in them. "You smell good. ~ Almost good to ea-" "Mukami." We both turned to see Zero glaring at the idol. "Your needed inside get going."

He looked at me then at Zero and laughed. "Oops didn't mean to touch your meal ~" Zero growls as Mukami skipped inside. That was actually frightening. His eyes just so evil.

**_{Mia}_**

I was sitting in my chair as the make-up artist was doing the last finishing touches on my face when I felt someone whisper in my ear...

"God you look stunning Blaze-chan ~" "Get away from me you two-faced bastard."

"Oh why so cold?" I ignored him until the make-up artist was finished and left. I turned to him scoring. Let's get this charade over and done with so I don't have to see you 3 weeks from now. "

I hopped out of my seat and was trying to get some distance from the pig, but Kou poet and hugged me from behind.

"aww... Are you still mad about me drinking your blood and dry humping you?" "What do you think? Now let go of me. "

Kou stroked and held me tighter then dragged me to a deserted part of the ballroom and pushed me against the wall. "Blaze-chan's blood was the best I ever had. So rich, so sweet, and so genuine... Blaze-chan are you a virgin? If you are can I be your first? I want to see Blaze-chan's painful expression as I-"I glared at him and slapped him. "You're really sick, you know that?!"

"I love you too Blaze-chan! I love you so much I'll give a taste of what our relationship will be. ~ "He kissed me and slipped his tongue into my mouth. My eyes widen and I tried to push him off, but couldn't

"Stop fighting me Blaze-I mean Mia-chan ~" He moved his lips to my neck and before he could leave a mark on me someone I least expected helped me.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

It was Ruka.

"Minding my own business. Now go away, Blaze and me aren't finished. ""I think you are pig. "

Kou frowned then stared at me then her then me again. "You look almost like Blaze-chan except you look more mature face wise body wise goes to Blaze though her tits are only a 36B her ass is just perfect."

"Your sick." Kou laughed and winked at me then skipped to wardrobe. "...Are...Are you alright? ""I am fine. Why are you here? I've never taken you as a fan. ""I am not. Lord Kame ordered me here he wanted Aidoo, me, Akatsuki, Rima, Takuma, and Senri to show support. ""Thats nice and all, but I don't need it I've been doing this this since I was seven. " Ruka frowned then walked away. I fixed myself up, then put on my million dollar smile and walked towards the camera.

**_{During the Fumiko interview}_**

"So tell me about your new movie Phantom of the Opera you two! The fans are just dying to know the details and so am I! "

Kou and I "laughed" and he held my hand and I pretend blushed. And the crowd ate it up and so did Fumiko and the crew members. "Well Fumiko. We are actually not doing Phantom of the Opera the director was making us tell people that as a prank! ""Really?! Then what kind of movie are you two doing?! " I smiled and tilted my head innocently and squeezed Kou's hand.

"It's a vampire movie and we have a surprise celebrity as well. Can you guys pull out the poster? "

The crew members revealed the poster and on it was me hugging and kissing Senri on the lips and Kou in the background glaring down on us.

"Oh my god! Senri Shiki is starring in this movie with you two?! What is it about?! ""Well, it's about how a lower class vampire, My character, and a higher class vampire, which is Senri's character, fall in love with each other, but Kou's character, who is of the same ranking as Senri's character, also has feelings for my character, which creates a rivalry between them. ""Oh my God! So it's a classic vampire love triangle?! I can't wait until the movie comes out! Well it's been great talking to you two and I'll be the first one on line to buy the tickets! "

**_{Photo shoot}_**

**_{Hanabusa}_**

"Why didn't you tell me-I mean us you were doing a movie with Mia?!" I yelled as Senri was putting on his costume, which was a gothic looking suit.

"Because I knew you would over react."

"Wh-Why would I over react?"

"Because it's pretty obvious you have a thing for her and if I told you I was going to be kissing her a lot in this movie you would have had to me to quit. So I kept my mouth shut until we were half way done with the movie. ""Your kissing in the movie?! ""It's not like we are sleeping together. ""But still-"" Mr. Shiki your needed on set. "

"I'll be right there. This conversation is over. ""Shiki... " I growled as I followed him out of the wardrobe room. My face turned red in anger when I saw that Kou Mukami pretending to bite Mia's neck and those aren't fake fangs! When Shiki got on set they switched Kou with him and the pose Shiki and Mia had to do just sent me over the edge! He was kissing her! I was about to stop the shoot until someone laid a strong hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Lord Kame.

"This is apart of her job. You don't want her to hate you for ruining her career do you? ""No Lord Karma. " I frowned as I watched how both guys touched and kissed my Mia. It should be me touching and kissing her.

**_{Music Video_**

**_{Mia}_**

As I was doing the video I noticed Hana frowning and making a hurt expression especially when Kou and me danced together, which involved him holding me close.

Hana?

When the music video was over the crew left and Kou said bye and I gave him the middle finger. I later went looking for Hanabusa and I found him in the moon dorm sitting by himself. I approached him from behind and whispered in his ear: "Ha-na-bu-sa. ~" "M-Mia! Is there something wrong? ""You seemed upset earlier I wanted to see if your were alright. ""...I'm fine, don't worry. " My eyes saddened, I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. "Um...Hana I know we haven't seen each other in a long time and we have probably both changed in many ways, but I don't want to feel as if we drifted apart because you know you were the only person I could trust as we were growing up. You mean so much to me and I want to get to know the new you. So how about we go out next weekend? "

**_{Akatsuki}_**

"Mia asked me out! Me of all people I thought for sure she would still have feelings for you, but she doesn't I think I have a chance to be with her! "

I frowned and brought my book to my face. I know I should feel happy for him since he had feelings for Mia since were kids, but I can't help, but feel angry not at him, but at myself. If I hadn't broken Mia's heart, if I had let her love me would I be much happier than I am now?


	6. Chapter 6

_**{Mia}**_

I asked the Headmaster and Kana if I could spend the night with Hana since there wasn't any night classes tonight. Of course they said yes after I gave them puppy dog eyes, but Kana said when I get back to immediately come to his room because he needn't to talk to me. I agreed and skipped to my room to get ready for my date with Hana. I blushed and giggled when I finally realized I was going on a date with Hana!

_**(Walking around with Hanabusa)**_

"So pretty!" I squealed as I eyed a pretty silver bracelet in a boutique window. Hana chuckled behind me wrapped his arm around me causing my face to heat up. "Do you want it?"

"Yes! But Felix told me not ask for anything on this date."

"Why not?"

"Because he said you'll get this idea in your head that you own me and you will later lock me in some basement and take advantage of my innocence."

Hana's mouth dropped animated like and he looked horrified. "Is that what your bodyguard thinks of me!?"

"Yep! He said your like every teenage boy. Your raging with hormones and you probably masturbate off my posters. Hey Hana what's masturbation?" I asked while cocking my head to the side. His face turned red and people on the street heard my question and stopped and stared at us. Hana laughed nervously and dragged me into the boutique.

"How about I buy you that bracelet!"

_**{Hanabusa}**_

How can she just ask something like that in public and still look cute?! I sighed then smiled softly as I watched Mia run around the boutique like a child in a candy store. Mia you changed so much; you have innocence in your eyes and you no longer look like a stray dog ready to attack if you get to close. I like this new you, your happier this way.

After we were done shopping we went to a park and sat down on a bench. Mia laid her head on my shoulder nothing could ruin this night. I looked down at Mia and took a deep breath; this is my chance to tell her how I feel after all these years.

"Mia?"

"Yes Hana?"

I cupped her face making her look at me. Mia's pretty brown eyes widened like saucers and her face turned red. "Hana?"

"Mia I-" My sentence was cut off by some girl screaming Mia's stage name Then her and a bunch of other people started running towards us and we started running away from them.

"Wait! Blaze! Let us get a picture with you!"

We ran until we reached the school and to the moon dorms. Great! Just Great! My perfect chance to confess to Mia and it's ruined by her fans!

"Hana what did you want to tell me?"

"Uh... never mind it was nothing."

"Oh. Okay goodnight then." Her face showed disappointment as we walked inside. I grabbed her wrist and smiled at her.

"Do you want me to walk you to your room?"

"No it's alright Kaname said he wanted me to go to his room when we got back."

What?! Why would Lord Kaname want to see Mia?! And in his room of all places?! Does he have feelings for Mia?!

_**{Mia}**_

I knocked on Kaname's door and he told me to enter. I smiled brightly when I saw him on his couch reading a book. He looked up from his book and smiled softly and with his finger told me to come closer. I closed the door and locked it Then made my way towards him and sat next to him.

"How was your date?"

"It was going until..."

"Until what?" I fiddled with my hair and pouted. "My fans came and ruined it when Hana was about to confess to me or I think he was going to, but either way it was ruined." He chuckled lightly and pat my head then then I remembered something from my date with Hana.

"Kaname what's masturbation?"

"It's a series of methods people use to give themselves sexual release and pleasure. Want me to demonstrate?" My face turned red and I shook my head no. Kaname smirked and grabbed my wrist pulling towards him then pinning me under him. He caressed my face and lightly touched the back of my ear, which caused me to moan a little.

"You such a cute voice Mia."

"Kan-Kaname please stop." He stared at me for a while then got off me then picked up his book as if nothing happened. I sighed then crawled to him and snatched the book from him throwing it across the room. "Why exactly did you ask me to set you in your room Kaname?"

"I just wanted to see yo-"

"Cut the bull shit Kana. Why did you contact me after 10 years? Your up to something aren't you?"

"You were always able to see through me Mia." He pulled me in his lap making me straddle him.

"I need your connections to help find a spell."

"A spell? What for?"

"To awaken the one I love."

"Aww...your trying to awaken your sister! Alright I'll see what I can do for you Kana! Well I got get going-"

"Can you stay the night with me?"

"Your not going to try something funny again are you?"

"I'll try my hardest not to"

"Kaname!" He chuckled again and picked me up carrying me to his bed cuddling up next to me.

"I promise I won't harm you."


	7. Chapter 7

_**{Kaname}**_

I was awakened from my sleep when I heard someone whimpering and felt something soft trying to escape my grasp. I opened one of my eyes to see Mia trying to leave my bed, but I pulled her back to me.

"Where are you going?"

"I had a nightmare. I need to go to Hana. "

"Why?" I saw the tears falling from eyes and the fear in them. "Because I always went to Hana when I had a nightmare when we were little. Hana makes me feel better."

"You know Hanabusa isn't the only person you can go to right?"

"I-I know, but I need Hana." I sighed and released her. Once I released her she quickly jumped out my bed and ran out my room and closed the door. I chuckled because she reminds me so much of Yuuki when she was little.

"Oh Mia if I wasn't already in love with Yuuki I would have actually fell for you."

_**{Akatsuki}**_

I was walking out of the bathroom when I heard light frantic knocking at the door. I opened it slightly to see who it was and was stunned to see it was Mia. I opened the door wider and was even more surprised to see what she was wearing; she had on a short white baby doll lingerie slip with white slippers and a silky long robe.

"M-Mia what-"

"I had a nightmare and I need Hana." I frowned. She came here for him not you. I was about to tell her Hanabusa is really tired and didn't want to be bothered, but Hanabusa had to wake up!

"Akatsuki who's at the door?"

"It's Mia."

"Mia?! What are you doing just making her stand out there?! Let her in!"

I hesitantly let Mia in and she scurried to Hanabusa's bed and crawled into it. As I closed the door I could hear him comforting her and it irked me to the point where I had to put on my headphones to block him out. Mia was suppose to be mine and I blew it.

Now she's in the arms of another man.

_**{Hanabusa}**_

I smiled as I watched Mia sleep soundly in my arms. I guess I was worried over nothing because if she loved Lord Kaname she would have went to him for comfort, but instead she came to me.

I inhaled Mia's peach scent, which was intoxicating. Mmm...she always smelled amazing. The more I inhaled her scent the more aroused I became.

_I want more...I need more of her...I need to be inside of her! Wait! What am I thinking?!_ I jumped out of my bed and into the bathroom. In there I noticed the tent in my pants. _ I've got to get rid of this!_

_**{Mia}**_

When I tried to cuddle up next to Hana I noticed he wasn't there. I looked around and saw that the bathroom door was closed. _Hmm...maybe he had to go to the bathroom._ I shrugged my worry off and tried to go back to sleep when I heard:

"Oh God M-Mia..." My face turned red when I heard Hana groan my name in the bathroom. So does this mean Hana has feelings for me?

At this point I'm not sure if I should feel flattered or scared since Hana is beginning to lust after me. But knowing Hana I'm sure he can control himself!

**_{Hanabusa}_**

I can't control myself any longer! I need Mia! No I can wait...I can wait. I don't want to scare her. I just need to keep my distance from her for awhile. But what am I going to do I can't stay in here. I opened the door carefully and saw Mia was still asleep. I snuck out of the bathroom and ran out our room and knocked on Ichijo's and Senri's door. Ichijo answered and stared at me questionably.

"Can I stay here for the night?"

_**{Mia}**_

I woke up again and Hana still hasn't come out of the bathroom. I was beginning to feel scared again. I got up and knocked on the bathroom room and it opened by itself, but Hana wasn't in there.

Where's Hana?

Fear started to wash over me; I don't like being alone. I need Hana. I feel safe with Hana. Being alone reminds me of when _that woman_ locked me in the basement and leave me in there for weeks once it was a month.

Tears began to fall from my face when remembering those days. I was about to go back to my room and sleep with Felix. Before I could leave the room I felt two strong arms wrap themselves securely around my waist then carry me to one of the beds in the room. I looked behind me to see Akatsuki.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

"You can sleep with me tonight."

"I don't want to sleep with you, I don't even want to be near you."

He ignored me and placed me on his bed. I tried to get off it, but he pulled me back and then laid down next to me. "Just sleep."

"No-" Akatsuki pulled me closer so my face was in his chest and he was practically cradling me in his arms. I struggled, which resulted in him holding me even tighter.

"Akatsuki your hurting me!"

"Then stop struggling and sleep."

"I don't like like being held by you. I'll just sleep with Felix."

"Your bodyguard?"

"Yes."

"Exactly what is your relationship with that guy?"

"He's my pet." Akatsuki raised a brow to my response then shrugged it off and tried to go to sleep. I didn't like him touching me. It hurts being near him; being near him reminds me of the day he was just using me and I will never be the one he loved.

"Please let me go." Akatsuki gently moved my hair from my face and brought my chin up so I was staring into those blazing eyes of his.

"I'm not letting you go this time. Letting you slip through my fingers was greatest mistake I ever committed. Yes, I know you have feelings for Hanabusa and whether you realize it or not he has feelings for you as well, but I don't care. I'll make you love me again.


	8. Chapter 8

_**{Hanabusa}**_

_I stood there frozen trying wrap my head around what my cousin, the person who is almost like a brother to me just said to me._

_"What did you just say Akatsuki?"_

_"...I want Mia. So I'm going after her. I'm sorry."_

_"Why?! You don't even love her!"_

_"You don't know that! Ever since that day I rejected her and focused on Ruka I've been miserable! Even though my time with Mia was short the way she treated me was a whole lot better than having your heart tossed around over and over again!"_

_"But you did that to her! Unlike you I actually care about her!" _

_"I'm not stepping down Hanabusa."_

* * *

What am I going to do...I can't get close to Mia or I'll lose it! But I can't let Akatsuki have her! I groaned and hit my head on my desk. I was wallowing in my own frustration and sorrow when I felt something soft on my shoulder, the feeling touch gave off was warm and familiar. I lifted my head up and saw it was my beautiful Mia looking at me with worry in her eyes.

"Hana are you alright?"

"Ye-Yeah! I have to go to the bathroom um excuse me." I ran passed by her and could feel Akatsuki smirking behind me.

Mia won't let him have you.

* * *

_**{Mia}**_

"Do you think he hates me?" I sniffed as Felix pet my head while my head was on his lap.

"No he's running away probably for a good reason."

"But why run, why not tell me?"

Felix took off his shades revealing his glowing green eyes. "Mia look at me." I did as I was told and gave me those rare smiles. "I can't answer your questions. You must be the one to find the answers yourself and if he doesn't cooperate I'll suffocate him in thorn vines making his death slow and painful."

I smiled at my pet and cuddled into his leg. "What I do without you Felix?"

"Many stupid things my mistress."

* * *

After talking to Felix I went to Hana's room to see what was going on with him, but when I knocked on the door it wasn't Hana that answered it was a shirtless and wet Akatsuki, who was wearing nothing, but a towel. I could feel my face heat and he smirked at my reaction.

"Like what you see beautiful?" I turned my head around so I couldn't see his half naked body. Damn it why is my heart beating so fast?!

"No I don't! Where is Hana."

"He's out tutoring some night class _girls_. He'll be back _late_."

My eyes widened and tears threatened to fall from my face. No. No. I mustn't cry! Hana loves me, Akatsuki said it himself, but if he loves me why is he avoiding me?

"Has anyone told you, you look like a puppy when your sad?" I turned back to Akatsuki furious and obviously blushing. "I certainly do not!"

"Don't worry it's cute." Akatsuki smiled and patted my head like he did when we were little. My blushed deepened and my heart started racing. I can't be here! I have to get out of here!

I slapped his hand away and was about to leave when Akatsuki grabbed me by my waist and pulled me into the room. I looked up to question him, but was met by his lips. I didn't move, but I didn't return it I just stood there like a statue, trying to comprehend what was going on. Why is he trying to love me now after all the years?! He had his chance and he chose Ruka!

Akatsuki pulled away and stared at me with lust and desires. "Mia let me be your first. Please just love me again."

"N-No! Don't you get it?! You broke my heart! And I love Hana not you!" I pushed him away from me and ran to my room. I can't give up on my love for Hana.

_**(Few weeks later)**_

I don't know what's going on! Hana is still avoiding me and to make matters worse he's flirting with the day class girls in front of me. Also, Akatsuki keeps following me and it's making me uncomfortable and just a few days ago he kissed me again! If I was 7 years old again I would went weak in the knees, but now I hate it! I had to wash out my mouth 40 times to get the taste of him out of my mouth.

I don't know what to do. Hana won't talk to me and I'm beginning to feel abandoned. I thought he of all people would remain at my side. You know what? Fine, if Hana wants to avoid me and flirt with every little fucking puta(slut) he sees. H-He can go right ahead! He's no different from Akatsuki!

_**{Hanabusa}**_

Great! Just great I think me avoiding Mia pissed her off because she's ignoring me and is hanging around Lord Kaname more. I really screwed up this time; I need to speak to her, I need to confess to her.

I went to Mia's room and she frowned when she saw it was me. "What do you want Hana?"

"I need to speak with you."

"Well I don't have time to talk to you. I have shopping to do."

"Mia please I can explain my behavior."

"Don't want to hear it asshole." Mia tried to leave, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her close. My lust came back at full force when I was holding her. Just breathing her scent and feeling her squirm against broke my self control completely.

"I'm sorry Mia I tried to control myself by avoiding you, but I can't anymore! I need to be inside you!"

Mia's pretty brown eyes widened and I threw her over my shoulder and closed the door, locking it.

_**{Third Person}**_

Hanabusa roughly dropped Mia on the bed and she when her soft small frame made impact. Her eyes grew wide as the man she loved slowly started taking off his shirt and shoes then crawled into the bed as if he was hunting his prey. Lust swirled in his eyes along with love. Mia knew she should be afraid or angry, but she couldn't help, but lay there waiting to see what happened next.

'She's not fighting me. Why is that?' Hanabusa thought as he started to rip off her casual lavender dress. He looked at her body in awe for it had natural pink and reddish hue to. He loved the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra, but frowned when seeing her panties. Mia's face flushed when she was fully naked in front of her love then moaned loudly when he teased and touched every inch of her body until she released for very first time. Hanabusa hovered the panting idol and caressed her face lovingly. "I...I know I forced myself onto-"

"H-Hana just do it already. Make me yours already." Her moans and his groans filled the room that night and didn't end until the next morning.


	9. Chapter 9

_**{Third person}**_

Hanabusa was sleeping peacefully dreaming of no one else, but his precious Mia when he felt something soft rubbing up against him. He slowly opened his eyes to see a blushing Mia trying to get out of his hold. He smiled and pulled her closer to give her a quick peck on the lips. "Good afternoon Mia. Where are you heading off to at this time?"

Mia jumped a little and looked up at the man the, who stole her innocence. Hanabusa was staring at her intensely waiting for an answer. She looked back down to hide her cherry face. "I'm going to the bathroom. So I can wash off th-the blood." Hanabusa felt guilt spread through his body and he got up from the bed then gently picked up a still blushing Mia, taking her to the bathroom. He started the water for her bath and filled it with bath salt so she'll be able to relax. "Hana?"

"Hm?"

"I...I love you." Hanabusa blushed at her words and was inwardly doing a victory dance. _Oh how I wish_ _Akatsuki was here so he can hear Mia saying she is mine! Hanabusa thought victoriously._ Mia grasped Hanabusa's hand catching his attention.

"Hana do you love me as well?"

"Yes! Don't even ask something like that." Hanabusa pressed their lips together tenderly. Mia was taken back by this, but slowly wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, which made her want to feel more. She m moved her pelvis against his letting out a breathy moan in the kiss. This aroused Hanabusa a little, so he lifted Mia and placed her in the tub and he followed.

"Hana what are you doing?"

"Making things a little more interesting.~ Say Mia how well can you use your mouth?"

* * *

As the two lovers were enjoying themselves in the bathroom standing outside Mia's room for the pass 10 minutes was Ruka and Rima. Ruka huffed annoyed to be knocking on her estranged sister's door for seemed like forever. "Come on if the idol princess is too busy sleeping let her sleep and get in trouble with Lord Kaname."

Ruka rolled at her eyes at Ruka's comment and knocked again; however, this time she could have sworn she heard a strange noise. "I don't think she's sleeping." Rima turned the knob to Mia's room and said she was coming in. When Ruka and Rima entered Mia's room and closed the door behind them, their mouths dropped. Mia's room was not only bigger than theirs, but it had a tv and well decorated. Rima was looking at the room in amazement when she noticed the trail of clothes on the floor, which would have been completely normal if it wasn't for the male clothes on the floor. _Did Mia-_

"Please pull it out! It hurts! It hurts!"

"Shhh! Ju-Just relax your body!" Both Rima and Ruka ran to the bathroom and were startled to find a weeping Mia, who was being thrusted into by none only than Hanabusa Aido in the bathtub. Naturally, in both the girls heads they thought Mia was being raped so, Rima electrocuted Hanabusa while Ruka pulled Mia safety while putting her yellow cute bear bathrobe on her naked body. Mia looked at both girls embarrassed and confused then told Rima to stop hurting Haanabusa.

"Wait! I can explain! Stop hurting Hana please!"

After 14 minutes of explaining what happened last night up to now, both Ruka and Rima blushed when they realized they interrupted what was suppose to be romantic moment. (If you could call it that)

"Wait hold on if you were not being raped why we're you crying out 'it hurts'?"

Rima questions and Mia blushed deeply and used the hood on her teddy bear bathrobe to cover her face. "Because Hana took my virginity last night and I'm still not use to having...you know."

Rima inwardly awed as Hanabusa brought a flushed Mia toward him while Ruka rolled her eyes and flipped her hair back. _As long as she's not throwing herself at Lord Kaname._

Ruka got up and ordered Hanabusa to take Mia to class after they are done getting ready because the night class was already late waiting from them. As Rima and Ruka were walking down stairs Rima bluntly stated something that startled Ruka:

"Ruka you say you hate your little sister, but your so quick to protect her, why is that?"

* * *

_**{Ruka}**_

"I don't know what your talking about I could care less about that whore." Rima raised an eyebrow at me and stopped me from walking down the stairs in front of the whole nightclass. "Why do you hate Mia so much? What has she ever done to you to make you hate her?"

"I don't have to justify myself to you no is it any of your business!" Rima glared at me and Takuma stepped in and pulled her away saying there's no reason to start trouble. Everyone stared at me as if I was the villain, but they don't know what that little brat did to my family. What she did to me!

_**{10 years ago}**_

_I hope he didn't leave already?_ I thought as I searched for Lord Kaname so I can apologize for Hanabusa's behavior. He had no right to disrespect Lord Kaname like tha-

_"_Hello. My name is Kaname. Kaname Kuran." I turned my head to the garden when hearing Lord Kaname's voice. Why would he go in there no one goes in the garden except for it. I went into the garden,which was surprisingly big, when I found Lord Kaname I saw him talking to the thing.

"Mia...that's a beautiful name." He never said my name was beautiful. I watched in anger as Lord Kaname sat down next to that thing trying to engage in conversation. How rude of her! She's completely ignoring him!

Lord Kaname was able to catch her attention by running his slender fingers through its long light brown hair. A small smile graced his face when she slapped his hand away and moved away from him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry it's just you have lovely long hair and I couldn't help myself. I find females with long hair appealing. Not to mention that pink bow in your hair makes you look very cute."

"You mean my sister is cute."

"Excuse me?" It sighed and got up then dusted her the light pink dress she had on off. "Never mind it was a pleasure to meet you Lord Kaname."

Lord Kaname asked her not go, but she ran inside leaving a sad Lord Kaname. I'll make sure that sow gets it tonight!

_**(Later on) **_

_**CRASH!**_

I giggled as the sow fell on the coffee table knocking everything on it down. Mother towered over it and slapped it a couple of more times until my father yelled for her to stop. My mother glared at my father, who unusually stood his ground, which stunned my mother. Mother warned it to stay away from Lord Kaname before Father grasped mother's arm and dragged her to their room.

That foreign maid that usually takes care of sow came running I into the room and picked the parasite up cradling her as she cried. I rolled my eyes and ordered the maid to get me something to eat, but she glowered at me. "I'm Miss Mia's maid so I don't have to follow your orders le arrebataron niño(you wrenched child).

My mouth dropped when the maid said that to me. I don't know what she said, but I know it can't be good. I ran upstairs to tell my mother, but when I got to their room my father slammed the door opened and for the first time ever, he looked at me in disgust then went to a guest room.

_**(Next day)**_

Lord Kaname came back again, but only this time he didn't come to play with Akatsuki, Hanabusa, and me. He came to see the sow. I watched in anger again as Lord Kaname was trying to talk Mia she was ignoring him until she yelled: "Why won't you leave me alone?! I don't want to get slapped again! So beat it you pureblood pest!"

She was about to run when Lord Kaname grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug. She struggled violently and even scratched him a couple of times, but she soon began to cry and let him hug her.

"What do you want? Why are are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I want to be your friend." They talked for a while and Lord Kaname noticed the bruised on the sow's cheek. He moved closer to her face and kissed her cheek and the bruise healed. The sow pushed him away blushing and he let out a light laughter, which made my heart skip a beat.

"Your really cute when blush Mia."

"No I don't. My sister is the cute one." At least she knows who is superior.

"You said the same thing yesterday. Why do you think that?"

"Because I'm in her shadow! I'm invisible! Even the boy I loved loves her he was just using me because I kind of look like her! She's more beautiful and talented than me, I can never compete with that."

Lord Kaname patted its head and made it look at him. "Well in my opinion Mia I think you more beautiful and talented than your sister. And if people are too blind to see then it's their lost and they'll realize that when you prove them all wrong."

After that day everything changed because two days later the sow ran away with that maid. Father became more depressed and would often go to its room and cry. He often mumble: "I've should have done more to protect you."

Mother would often tell him to get over it and how Mia would be back because she wouldn't be able to survive on her own. God how she was wrong because 3 months later we all saw Mia singing on some tv singing competition.

" A rolling girl is always far away

In her dream world she longs to stay  
So much noise buzzing round inside her head  
All the worries never end, all the worries never end...

"No problem" is so easily said  
but now, is there any meaning left?  
She fails once more, fails once more  
After searching for the odd one out in the crowd,  
she starts spinning again...

One more time, one more time  
"I think I will keep rolling on today too"  
And so she says, so she says  
Making sure that each of her words is sincere

"Are you okay? No, I'm in a daze  
Trying to escape but I just don't see the point.  
Maybe I should just stop breathing."

A rolling girl feels she has reached the end,  
The colours blend and can't be felt  
All these voices are fighting to be heard  
They're all merging into one, they're all merging into one

"No problem" is so easily said  
but now, those words have no meaning left  
and how will I stay on the right path?  
Even the hill's tempting me to stray from what's right;  
make mistakes I'll regret

Now one more time, one more time  
"Somehow I'll find a way to keep rolling"  
So she says, so she says  
Making sure her silent words are sincere

Are you alright? Just give me some time,  
and I will do something about all this soon.  
You'll see when I stop breathing.

One more time, one more time  
"I think I will keep rolling on today too"  
And so she says, so she says  
Making sure every word is said with a smile

Are you okay? Yes it's okay..  
You must be sick of all this, so let's go and  
I will now stop myself from breathing."

Father smiled and Mother screamed in rage. How is this possible?! The brat hardly even spoke! Mia bowed to the crowd and gave the most beautiful heartwarming smile that made everyone even the judges go insane. And the rest is history she won and became an idol. I hoped her popularity would fade over time, but as she got older she became even more successful.

And it's all because the one I loved encouraged her.


	10. Chapter 10

_**{Mia}**_

Hana and I were running to the school building before we get caught by the disciplinary committee. I really didn't see what the big deal was, can't we just explain that we were running late for class?

"Why aren't you two blood suckers in class?" We stopped and Hana groaned and we both turned our heads to see that silver hair disciplinary guy.

"We are on our way to class Kiryu. Just chill."

Kiryu glared at Hana, but told us to get class before he shoots us. After he said that Felix came out of nowhere and and started to choke Kiryu. "Felix stop!"

"No. He threatened to harm your life and must be dealt with with."

"Felix release him!" Felix didn't listen and he applied more pressure. Kiryu was trying to hold o, but he was almost losing consciousness. Hana told me we should just let Felix kill him and I whipped my head to him dumbfounded that he would say that. I heard Kiryu trying to gasp for air and I decided to deal with Hana later. My eyes glowed green and my right hand turned into a sharpened branch. I jumped on Felix's back and stabbed him in in the neck. This didn't kill him, but made him obey. "I said to ' stop' now release him gently."

"Yes mistress." Felix dropped Kiryu and I got him turning my hand and eyes back to normal. I grabbed Felix's hand then gently hit it. "Bad. Bad Felix go to my room your in time out!"

"Yes mistress."

Once Felix left I went to Kiryu and started healing the bruise around his neck. Hana called my name a little surprised. "Mia what-how-"

"Your power is ice and mine is nature."

After taking an unconscious Zero to the headmaster. I went to class and ignored Hana every time he tried to talk to me. "Mia please talk to me! I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

I turned my head and hmph. He thinks by just saying sorry I'll over look what he said?! Hana dropped to his knees and laid his head in my lap begging me to forgive him. I looked down and saw he was giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Would forgive for whatever he did so he stop making a fool of himself."

Rima said annoyed; I sighed then told Hana to not say that every again, he jumped on the seat next to me and kissed me in front of everyone. My face heat up when feeling people's eyes on us. When Hana pulled away his eyes widened along with a with the rest of the male night class students. I was panting and my face was very red. "Mia you... look so cute! I just want take right here and now!" Hana wrapped his arms around me and started tried to kiss me again until Kaname told him to leave such activities for when we are alone. I giggled at Hana's sad expression, but I stopped when seeing Akatsuki watching me with his usual an ardent gaze. I turned my head away from him quickly and enjoyed the rest of class with Hana. As the night class was leaving I was packing up the remainder of my stuff when Hana pinned me to the desk and started to kiss me rougher than usual.

"Hana?"

"Lord Kaname did say when we are alone...look around you were alone~ . So make that adorable expression like earlier."

"Bu- But I don't know how to."

"Don't worry let me assist you~"

* * *

_**{Takuma}**_

"Kaname was it wise to let Hanabusa and Mia-"

"They are a young couple in love, let them have their fun." I sighed at Kaname's calm behavior. We arrived back at the moon dorms and everyone was departing to their rooms except for Kaname and Akatsuki.

"Kaname is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just need to talk to Akatsuki." I nodded and went upstairs. I wonder what Kaname need to talk to Akatsuki about.

_**{Akatsuki}**_

"Akatsuki do you love Ruka or Mia?"

That's new. I thought calmly as Lord Kaname eyed me curiously. I shifted a little under his gaze then answered: "I love Ruka Lord Kaname."

"Then why are you pursuing Mia?"

"I-I honestly don't see how this has anything to do with you, Lord Kaname."

"It doesn't really I'm just curious to know why your so hell bent on crushing a sweet girl like Mia's heart again."

"I'm not-"

"Then stop this foolish game your playing and leave Mia alone. She's already happy why ruin it."

"...You love her as well. Don't you Lord Kaname?"

" I love her like a sister and enough to want her to be happy. Unlike you."

* * *

_**{Mia}**_

I was playfully hitting Hana on our way back to the moon dorms. "You have no self control!"

"How can I when I have a such a cute girlfriend!"

"G-Girlfriend?" Hana grinned while pulling me closer. "I can't wait for Dad to see you after all of these years!"

"Wait Uncle Nagamichi is coming? Why?"

"Because the parents of the night class are coming to visit next week. And will be stay for a week."


	11. Sorry not an update!

Sorry this is not an update! But please check out my new and first crossover story, First Eve (Diabolik lovers vs. Vampire Knight!

Hope you enjoy and I'll update this story soon!


	12. Chapter 11

_**{Ruka}**_

_**A**_ _**week** **later**_

I waited outside the moon dorms for my parents and Akatsuki waited with me. Though he didn't have to because his parents were inside.

I can't wait to see Mom and Dad, it feels like forever since I last saw them. Well, I haven't seen Dad in a long time. I didn't even get to see him for Christmas because he was on a business trip. I smiled when I saw my mother, but I didn't see my father.

"Ruka!"

"Mom!" Mom and I hugged and she said hi to Akatsuki. "It's great to see you mom, but where is Dad?"

Mom sighed then said that we needed to talk. Akatsuki was about to leave to give us some privacy, but mom told him to stay. When we were in the dinning room Mom began to cry.

"Your father left me for another woman. Our divorce was finalized last Christmas and he immediately married again."

"What?! Who did he remarry?!"

_**{Mia}**_

_**Ballroom**_

"Naita you na koe de sa

Shizuka ni waraunda  
Souzou o utsushita  
Irodori no paletto

Please, distinguish me.  
Afuredasu iro o  
Dareka tomete yo  
Kiechau

Aishiteru o tokashita ao wa yasashii namida  
Arigatou o ukabeta aka ni yasashii uta o

I will be Eraser's mind

I will be Eraser's mind

Tsumugidasu gunjou  
Mawaru kioku ni  
Karamatta bokura no  
Mirai ga  
Irozuku

Aishiteru o egaita kuro wa yasashii kioku  
Arigatou o kodashita shiro ni yasashii kisu o!" Dad and Mom were clapping along with Hana and uncle. Dad got up and kissed my forehead and I smiled.

"Your so talented my little angel."

"Thanks Dad! You can see me perform this song on the premiere day of my new movie."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world." Mom kissed Dad's face and started talking about what suit he should wear to the premiere. Dad is much more happier with Mom than he was wit-

"You bitch! You and that maid ruined everything!" I turned my head to who said that, but before I could the person slapped me. I honestly wasn't surprised to see it was Ruka. Dad slapped Ruka so hard that she fell to the floor. "I see your mother told you about our divorce. But I'm guessing she didn't tell you everything."

"Shut up Souji!" Yoko yelled as she entered with Akatsuki who ran to a confused and crying Ruka. Yoko glared at me and Mom, but Dad blocked her view of us. "No! I'm tired of keeping silent! For 7 years I watched you harm my baby girl, but no more! Ruka Mia is only your half sister!"

Ruka eyes showed confusion, but I already knew Yoko wasn't my real mother because Dad told me when I was 6 years old. Dad sighed then told her everything.

"I was unhappy with your mother. Our marriage was arranged and I had no choice, but to go through with it. I one day met Maria and I fell in love. We began to have an affair and it just so happened you and Mia were born on the same day. Yoko found out about my affair and wanted me to abandoned Mia. I was against it and we made a deal Mia and Maria can stay with us, but I'm not allowed to speak to Mia. I agreed to this unless Yoko doesn't harm Mia. Of course she broke that promise and I didn't find out until Mia was 7 and Yoko prevented Maria from telling me."

Ruka looked at her mother in horror and she then looked at me for some reason then ran out of the ballroom.

And...I followed her.

I know what some of you are thinking. 'Why the hell are you chasing after this chick?'

That is a very good question and I have no idea why I'm chasing after this puta(slut). I chased Ruka all the way to the moon dorms and I grabbed her hand and forcefully spinned her around to face me to see a crying Ruka.

"Why the hell are you crying?! You weren't abused in any way?!

Ruka sniffled while snatching her hand away. "I know!"

"Then why are you acting all dramatic?!"

"Because I just realized that I was manipulated into believing you were my enemy by my mother! I was a terrible person to you for no reason! And I'm only realizing this 17 years later!"

Wow. This is awkward.

"Um...I would normally say to people that it wasn't their fault, but I can't in this situation because it really is your fault..."

Ruka laughed a little and I just realized something. We are actually talking!

"So...does mean we're cool?"

"...I guess."

"Great! Just one more thing!" I punched Ruka in the face hard! She questioned me and my answer was: "Consider us even now."


	13. Chapter 12

_**{Mia}**_

Even though Ruka and I called it a truce(if you would call it that) it didn't mean her mother did. As matter of fact during half of the week she was just causing trouble for mom and me. Of course Dad protected us, but she just wouldn't stop being a trouble maker. Luckily, this was the last day of this parent visiting and Dad was going to take us out to a fancy restaurant (vampires only). It will just be Me, Hana, Ruka, ugh Akatsuki, Kaname, Dad, Uncle Nagamichi, and Mom...or so I thought before uncle Nagamichi decided to bring Ruka's mother!

"Nagamichi why did you bring her?" Dad grumbled as Yoko Sat comfortably next to Ruka. "Beca-"

"Because I'm his sister and he wouldn't leave me. Oh, Lord Kaname has Ruka ever told you she was playing the cello since she was three?"

Kaname gave Yoko a fake smile because he knew where this was going. "I'm afraid not, but that is quite impressive." Ruka blushed at the compliment and Yoko kept asking Kaname questions and saying that him and Ruka had lots of things in common until she was interrupted when two noble preteens, a boy and a girl ran up to me squealing.

"Oh my gosh! Your Blaze! I can't believe it's really you! In the flesh!" The girl squealed and the boy was blushing, but had a huge smile on his face.

"I really love your music and you. Mostly you..." I giggled at his remark and I swear he nearly fainted.

The preteens' parents came over and were apologizing profusely, but I said it was quite alright and that their children were adorable. The girl was jumping up and down with a napkin and a pen. "Can we have your autograph!"

"And a kiss!" The boy added, which made his mother pull his ear, and I said yes to both of them. I signed the girl's napkin and kissed the boy on his cheek leaving the red lipstick stain on his face. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he whispered he'll never wash the kiss off before fainting for real this time. I gasped and looked worried.

"Is he okay?!" The father nodded and laughed nervously. "He'll be fine. Sorry for our children again."

"It's alright I don't mind!" The screamed she loved me as her family and her left the restaurant. Kaname chuckled lightly and placed his hand on mine. "I think I'm jealous, he gets a kiss so loving that it leaves a mark, yet here I am unloved."

"Aw...I'm sorry Kana!" I kissed Kaname's cheek, which left a lipstick stain on his face. "Better?"

"Yes. Red really does look good on you Mia." Kaname said as he traced his thumb around my lips, but Hana wrapped a possessive arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards him. "Thank you Lord Kaname I picked out the color myself."

Is Hana jealous? ...I love it when he's jealous it's so primal and an actual turn on.

"Watch yourtone when speaking to a pureblood Hanabusa." Uncle Nagamichi scolded Hana and he nodded, but Kaname defended him. "It's quite alright Nagamichi. It's only natural for man to be possessive of his future mate."

I'm disappointed in you Hanabusa...I thought you had better taste in girls." Yoko sneered and that was the final straw for my mother. "What are you trying to say Yoko?"

"I'm saying that your daughter is second rate and isn't as elegant as my Ruka. I'm guessing that's the price of having a maid and homewrecker as a mother."

"Huh! Don't be mad because you couldn't hold onto your man! It's not my fault he fell in love with all of this!" My mother laughed when referencing her nice pear figure and this made Yoko furious, but my mother wasn't done. "Also, my daughter is not second rate because she is the number one idol in the country for ten years honey. For ten fu fucking years! Can your daughter do that? I think not! And unlike your daughter my daughter can wrap any man around her beautiful slender finger. And get yourself a life instead of worrying about me and my child you-"

Yeah what my mother sid next was in Spanish and I'm not going to repeat it. All you readers need to know is Yoko was red as my lipstick when we left the restaurant. Mom and Dad went to their hotel after they dropped off Hana, Me, Ruka, Kaname, and ugh Akatsuki. We all retired to our rooms, but the night wasn't for me and Hana~"

* * *

_**(Five hours with Hana)**_

Hana and I were panting in my bed, our bodies covered in sweat and the air smelled like lust. I turned my head to Hana and cuddled next to him. "You should stop getting jealous over Kaname."

"I can't help it! It's just the way he looks at you and touches you makes me think he wants more than just to be your friend."

"But I only want and love you Hana."

Hana face turned red when he stared at me he then called me cute and kissed me. My face turned red and I gasped when Hana thrusted himself into me.

_Silly Hana!_

* * *

**_(Moon Dorm Den)_**

After Hana and I said goodbye to our parents we went to watch tv in the moon dorm den, but what I saw made me want to kill a certain two faced idol even more."

I watched Kou Mukami confess his love for me onone of the most popular talk show in the country, Nakamura and Kimiko!

**"Wait! Kou! Are you telling Kimiko and me that you-"**

**"Yes! I love Blaze! I loved her since the day I first listened to her sing her heart out! And to prove my love to her I'll sing her favorite K pop song Because of her by M to M.**

"That bastard! I'll kill him!" _You have gone too far Mukami!_


	14. Chapter 13

_**{Mia}**_

_**Two years ago**_

"Stop fidgeting Mia" Felix demanded, but I can't help it! This is my first duet song performance with another idol and I'm a little nervous! The idol I'm performing with is Aiko. She was the number one idol before me and I love her music and I admired her as I was growing up. Aiko is my age, but she was in the industry longer than me. She has bright red hair and purple eyes.

"Mia she's here." I jumped to my feet and bowed when Aiko and her manger came over to us. Aiko had sunglasses and looked kinda bored? Maybe she's a bit tired!

"It's an honor to finally meet you Ai-"

"Shut up and listen. I'm only here because this will make me look good so don't get any ideas of us being buddy buddy, okay?"

"Ummm...did I do something?"

"Yeah you stole my fans and fame you street brat! Welcome to the industry not every idol or interviewer is going to worship you!" Aiko smirked when she saw my hurt expression and her manger was snickered.

_**(My dressing room)**_

"You shouldn't let her words affect you Mia."

"But to hear that from your idol is..."

"Disappointing. I know, but this is how this business works not everyone one is going to be there to help you. Just get on stage and do your best okay?"

"Okay Felix."

_**(Performance)**_

Aiko and I were singing Alchemy from the angels beat soundtrack I sung Yui part and she sung Iwasawa part. We both dancing in sync and Aiko was taking all of the attention, but towards the end I stole the show when I released my voice making the crowd chant my name. When I got off stage for a break Felix patted my head and I smiled at him. Aiko was in the background throwing things and whining about how I stole the spotlight from her. Aiko was glaring hard at me then yelled: "I'm not performing the next song with her! Good luck finding a replacement street brat!"

"Okay then I'll preform with her. Though I originally came here to watch the show." We all turned to see Kou Mukami grinning. Oh my gosh it's actually Kou Mukami! He's even cuter in real life! Aiko ran to Kou and begged him to preform with her instead, but Kou pushed her gently to the side and said: "I rather preform with someone who is just like me! A street brat!"

Aiko screeched and ran out of the room. Kou walked over to me and smiled.

"I can't believe I'm meeting the cute Blaze-chan in person! I can't wait to preform with you! Do you know 'Suki Kirai'?"

I nodded and he quickly left to get dressed and his manger was talking business with Felix as we waited. When Kou came back I blushed when his outfit matched my blue Lolita Alice in wonderland dress. He grinned and pulled me out on stage when we were called and we did awesome! Kou and I worked together perfectly and it was so cute when he danced me. When we finished I thanked Kou and he said he wanted to do more work with me.

We became really good friends after that.

_**A year later**_

"It's a pleasure to be working with you all!" I bowed in front of my new temporary co-stars for the hit tv drama I'll be guest starring in for a while. The drama was called "Love and Lost" and I will be playing a transfer student, who's parents move frequently and Aki Saga's character will fall in love with mine. But in all honesty I wasn't thrilled because of the deal Felix made with Saga's manger. I had to date him for a while to make him more known. It's not my fault he's a terrible actor and only got this job because of his mommy.

Speaking of Saga here comes the bastard now. "Aw, aren't you just the cutest thing! That's why your my girlfriend!" Saga said as he tried to kiss me, but I placed my hand on his mouth and said I had to go my dressing room. His co-stars laughed at him as I walked to my dressing room. _Ugh. Why did Felix have to say yes to that's pervert's manager?!_

"Hey! Blaze-chan!" I turned and smiled to see an old friend of mine, Kou Mukami. I squealed his name and hugged him. "What are you doing here Kou?!"

"I'm doing a soundtrack next store. Hey did you hear after this season your new boo is going to be kicked off and replaced by yours truly.~"

"That's great news! I'm so happy for you!"

"Aren't you upset for your boyfriend?"

"Why should I be he's not really talented and he got the job because his mom slept with the director." Kou laughed lightly then wrapped his arms around me. He done this before, but those times were friendly this time feels different. "Hey Mia can you come to my hotel room later I want to share my new album with you."

"Uh...sure I'll be there around 7 o'clock?"

"Okay! See ya later Mia!" Kou released me and ran back to the studio. _Kou is so weird sometimes!_

* * *

**_(Later on Kou's hotel room)_**

I knocked on Kou's hotel room door and he grinned and pulled me in. I giggled then sat down in the sitting area. Kou started to play the new album and it was great. I was enjoying the music until Kou unexpectedly sat really close to me then pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him. He then cuffed my hands behind my back and I looked at him scared and confused, which made him grin sadistically. "K-Kou what are you doing?! This isn't funny!"

"Your so cute when your afraid Mia."

"Kou these handcuffs are hurting me!" Kou pulled me closer to him then grabbed my hair roughly and bit my neck without warning. I bit my lips to prevent myself from screaming as he drank from me, but I gasped when he started to move his hips. "Kou stop! Yo-Your-"

"I know that's the point! I wanted to do this to you the first time I saw that innocent face of yours! And now I can! Relish in the pleasure I'm giving you Mia!"

"B-But someone will hear!"

"Then I guess your going to have to keep your voice down." Kou firmly planted his hands on my hips and grinded harder into me. The friction was too much, I tried to struggle, but that only created more friction. I moaned lowly and Kou groaned lightly as well._ I don't want this! He's not Hana!_

Kou moved my hips faster and grinned when making a comment about the wetness in between my legs. I felt ashamed at the pleasure I was feeling and tried to pretend he was Hanabusa.

"Ah! Mia I'm so close! Are you about to cum as well?" I shook my head and he called me a liar. After a couple of minutes Kou threw his head back and released and I came for the first time. Kou looked at his pants and laughed:

"You soiled me with your juices Mia, naughty girl.~"

"...I...I...I hate you Mukami!" Kou gave me a sadistic smile and hugged me. "I know. But I don't care! Hate me as much as you want!"

_**(Now)**_

"And that's why I hate Kou Mukami and I really don't care if he's confessing his love for me on national tv!"

I yelled at Ruka and Rima while glaring at the tv. Kou was on the tv singing one of my favorite K pop song, Because of her by M to M. And at the end of the song he yelled:

_**" I love you Blaze-chan and I hope you feel the same way!"**_

"That bastard is trying to ruin me."

"Ruin you? How so?" Ruka asked and Rima explained it to her. "If Mia tries to reject him he could play the victim and that will make Mia look bad."

"But he sex-"

"No one will believe her! It's Kou Mukami! He's the epitome of a great and kind guy on tv!" Ruka held my hand and so did Hana.

"So what will you do?"

"I'm going to confront him. To what he wants."

"We'll come with you-"

"No. I have to go alone."


	15. Chapter 14

_**{Yui}**_

It was my third day at the Mukami household and I'm already being tormented especially by Kou. I walked around the garden for a while then jumped when hearing a soft voice.

"Excuse me?" I turned around and saw it was the idol, Blaze, and with her was a handsome guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Mia why are we wasting our time on this girl let's just go in!"

"I told you to stay at the Academy, but you stubbornly wanted to come, Hana, so don't question me."

Blaze turned back to me and smiled. "Do you know where Kou Mukami is? If you do can you take us to him."

"Yes-"

"What are you doing here Mia." Ruki appeared behind me making me jump once again. The guy known as Hana seemed as if he ready to fight until Blaze told him to calm down. "I'm here to speak to your brother, Ruki."

"What for?"

"That is none of your business." Ruki smirked and told Blaze and Hana to follow him inside. Out of curiosity followed them as well. As we were all walking I noticed Blaze's outfit it was a long sleeve back revealing beige spring dress with a bow in the back and with it she had on light pink shoes. She is really pretty...

The guy with her wrapped his arm around her when he saw the rest of the brothers including Kou in the dinning room. Kou was eating, but stopped when he saw Blaze and he jumped to his feet. "Mia what are you doing here?"

"You know why you snake."

I was rather surprised to see hear how cold Blaze's voice got. Ruki suggested that Blaze and Hana sit and they did. I sat next to Yuma and watched as everything went down.

_**{Mia}**_

"What exactly do you want Kou?"

"Your love~…"

"Your not funny." Kou eyes flashed with an emotion I couldn't read, but he started laughing.

"Your right! I just want to bang you."

Hana tried to jump over the table after that, but I called Felix and he refrained Hana.

"As you can see from my boyfriend's reaction that's not going to happen so what else do you want?"

"That's all I want~…besides I dare your boyfriend to hit me and I'll just go to the paparazzi saying he attacked me and you sicked him on me."

I frowned and pulled out my phone and showed him the picture of him kissing the girl next to Yuma and Kou's eyes widened. "Your fan girls are big fans of mine and one of them took this picture of you making out with her. Also, I have other photos along with videos of you with other women on the day you confessed your so called love. I already sent it to Rima so she'll post it online and send it to the media."

"You wouldn't!"

"If your going try to ruin my career I might as well take you down with me."

Kou clenched the table and one of his eyes glowed red. "Fine, what do you want me to do."

"I want you to say you met Hanabusa when I introduced you two in your interview with Fumiko. Your going to say you two got along well and even though your sad you couldn't have me you wish the best for Hana and me. If you refuse...well you know what happens."

Kou gritted his teeth, but agreed. I my million dollar smile graced my face and I clapped my hands together while tilting my head. "Great! After you do that the pictures will be deleted and we won't have any problems after that will we Mukami-san?"

"No we will not."

"Good boy! For a second there i thought i would have to destroy your career and make it look like you committed suicide!"

Kou and his brothers along with the girl flinched at that. Yuma banged his hands on the table. "A lamb like you couldn't possibly do that."

I turned to him and gave him a closed eyes smile and when my eyes opened they were glowing green. The windows were slowly being covered in vines and tree branches. Everyone looked concerned except for Hana and Felix. "Don't judge a book by its cover Yuma-kun~… if someone pose a threat to my money and legacy I have to put them down."

The vines disappeared along with Hana, me, and Felix.

_**{Kou}**_

"Wow Kou you sure know how to pick 'em." Yuma mumbled and I sighed. "She was so innocent when I met her. I didn't expect her to be so diabolic on the inside."

"So...what...are you...going to do..." Azusa asked. "I'm going to do as she said i still need to make a living! But I'm going to miss groping that big ass of hers."

_**{Mia}**_

I smirked when seeing Kou on tv doing what I told him to do.

Good boy Mukami. Good boy.


	16. Chapter 15

_**{Hanabusa}**_

"Mi-Mia stop I-I need to focus I have a test tomorrow-ngh!"

"Stop what Hana~I'm not doing anything~…"

Mia licked my ear again. She plays too much I need to focus! But it feels so good!

"Hana you've beenstudying for your exams for over a week why don't you take a break and play. with. me.~"

Be strong Hanabusa...be strong!

"No Mia. Not right now after exams okay?" Mia pouted then stormed out of my room slamming the door behind her. Oh great she's pissed! I'm going to have to do a lot begging after exams!

Akatsuki laughed lowly making me glare at him. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking how easy it will be for me or rather to steal Mia away from you."

"Ha! As if she would go out with the guy who obviously would be using her to get back at Ruka."

"That's not-"

"Liar. I can see right through you so cut the B.S. and let me study."

_**{Mia}**_

We're not even married and he's already choosing work over me! I feel so neglected...Hana won't even touch me...

I blinked away the tears that were about to fall and shook my head. No! I musn't loose hope! I'll not become one of those girls who beg for her boyfriend's attention! I'll just be patient! I smiled and opened my door, but what I saw in it made me stop in my tracks.

My room was trashed as if someone was looking for something and there was a dark figure rummaging through my underwear draw and it pick on of my bras and took a deep breath of it! The figure noticed me and a perverted grin spread across its face. I stepped back in fear,which made it try to reach out for me.

"Blaze..."

Before it could get up and walk towards me I screamed on the top of my lungs. The figure flinched when he heard foot steps and yelling and jumped out of my window. Who was that?! What was that!? Why am I trembling...

I held myself as tears fell from my eyes, but I felt relief when heard a familiar silky voice. "Mia what's wrong I heard you scream ?"

I turned to Kaname and cried more then hugged him tightly. "Kaname! I was so scared! There was a dark figure in my room going through my stuff! And the creep was sniffing my underwear and tried to reach out to me!"

Kaname looked surprised and stepped inside me room while holding me and took a whiff of the air. "There was someone in here and they were male and he reeks of lust."

I held onto him tighter and he tried to sooth me by patting my head, but I wouldn't stop crying. There was a perv in my room smelling my underwear!

"Mia!" Hana and the others came running into my room and Kaname explained the whole situation. "So he decided to strike huh?"

We all turned to Felix and I ran to him and he hugged me tightly and cursed under his breath. "Mia I have something to confess to you?"

"W-What is it?"

"Ever since you that sex scandal with Saga you've been getting disturbing letters in the mail. Half of those letters had pictures, video, and posters of you nothing very personal, but still quite disturbing. I was trying to keep this from you and look for this creep myself so you wouldn't worry, but it seems that he's making his presence known. I'm sorry Mia."

"What do I do?! I have a stalker and a sick one at that!"

"I advise you to stay in the same room with someone who can keep you safe when I'm not around."

"Mia can stay in my room." Kaname said calmly, which stunned everyone and Hana objected. "Mia is my girlfriend she should stay with me!"

"With all do respect Hanabusa I believe Mia would be safer with me. We don't know whether this stalker is human or not and what if your overcomes by this person and then they get their hands Mia what then?"

Hana bared his fangs and growled, but understood. I kissed Hanabusa then followed Kaname to his room. I hope Felix catches this guy quickly because exams will end soon and I want Hanabusa to be all mine on that first night.

When arrived at Kaname's room he told me I could take the bed and he'll sleep on the couch. I gasped then flicked his forehead. "This is your room and your the dorm leader you have every right to sleep in your own bed."

"But you can't sleep on the couch."

"Then we'll sleep in the same bed."

Kaname looked a little uncomfortable with idea. "Do you think Hanabusa will be okay with that?"

"Of course! I not like we're going to be doing anything!" Kaname smiled and gave me one of his shirts telling me to take a shower. I skipped into the bathroom and turned on the water.

_**{Kaname}**_

After Mia went into the bathroom there was a knock at the door. HonestlI thought it would be Hanabusa; however, I was surprised to have smelled Ruka. I told her to come in and she shyly came in.

"Are you here to check up on Mia Ruka?" She shook her head. "Lord Kaname I believe it would be better if Mia stayed with Hanabusa. If your the one protecting her his confidence as her potential mate will dwindle. "

"Is that the only reason?" Ruka blushed and was going to say something else until Now came out of the bathroom in one of my shirts. My body stiffened a little because Mia looks almost like my lover when wearing my clothes.

"Kaname your clothes are too big!"

Ruka growled and pinched Mia's cheek. "Don't be so disrespectful to Lord Kaname! Why didn't you bring your own nightwear?"

"Because the sniffed it and knows what else he did to it ?!"

"It's alright Ruka Mia is just being childish. Now go to bed we all have exams tomorrow." Ruka nodded and left while Mia jumped in my bed. I smiled as she rolled in my bed saying it smelled like me.

"You are such a child."

_**{Stalker}**_

I was trying to look for Mia in her bedroom from the tree I was hiding in, but she wasn't there! God I hope I didn't scare her what am I talking about of course I scared her! She caught me sniffing her underwear not mention I jacked off into one of her her panties. I sighed and decided to come back tomorrow to see my love,but before I left in one of the other rooms I saw Mia sleeping in the same bed with some fake model! Is this the mysterious Hanabusa Kou Mukami mentioned?! Oh I'll show him! No one is taking Mia away from me!


	17. Chapter 16

_**{Mia}**_

"Ew! This guy is so freaking gross!"

I screamed and threw the picture he sent me, which was of his erected penis and on the back of the picture said 'look what you do to me'.

Rima picked up the picture as I cried and Ruka was soothing me. "He's really big... What is he an eight? No defiantly an eleven."

I covered my ears and Ruka glared at Rima. "What I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well it's not helping obviously since she crying her eyes out."

Rima apologized, but I kept sobbing. This creep has been sending mail like this for two weeks now and I can't take it anymore! Felix, Hana, Senri, Kaname, Takuma, and ugh Akatsuki has been searching for leads, but has yet to find anything. All they know is that this guy isn't human.

Ruka and Rima were talking about ways to figure out this guy's next move when my cellphone rang. I didn't even bother to see who it was I just answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ahh~… Even better to hear your voice my love."

"Um...who is this?"

"It's me silly! Did you get my picture?" Oh my God it's the stalker! I screamed and dropped my phone, which caused for my phone to be put on speaker.

"I'm guessing by your screaming you did get it."

"What do you want you creep!?"

"That hurts love. And my name is not creep it's Shin."

"I don't care! Just leave me alone!"

"And leave you with that dark haired Ken doll? I don't think so."

"Dark hair? Ken doll? "

"Yes! That Hanabusa guy! You are mine! And if I see you with that guy again I will get rid of him."

This Shin character hung up leaving all of us confused. "Dark hair? Hanabusa doesn't have dark hair. Could this guy be talking about Lord Kaname?" Rima questioned.

"Why would he think Lord Kaname is Hanabusa?" Ruka asked and it hit me. "Because I never released a picture of Hana and he must have thought since I was sleeping in Kaname's bed that he was Hana! I must keep making him think that Kaname and I are together so he'll make an appearance."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What about Hanabusa?"

"Look I can't wait any longer! This guy has been harassing me for weeks now I just want to be left alone! And the only way to do that is if he makes an appearance!"

_**(After telling everyone my plan)**_

"Out of the question! I'm not allowing another man feel up on my girlfriend!" Hana yelled while holding me tightly and glaring at Kaname who agreed to the idea. I roughly made Hana look at me and I was sinking my nails into his skin.

"Hana I love you very much, but I'm not asking for your permission. To be frankly honest I'm tired of getting dick pics and having to sleep in Kaname's room. Exams are almost over and I've been waiting to rip your clothes off your body for a week now and I'm going to let a obsessed fan or your jealousy get in the way of that. Do I make myself clear honey?"

All of the boy's mouths dropped, but they still nodded. I huffed then grabbed Kaname by his collar and smiled.

"Let's go on a date Hana!"

A couple of days later

Plan is working just great! The stalker is sending more warning mail. All I need is to do something big (not sex of course) with Kaname. All we've been doing was whisper sweet nothings in each other ears, hold hands, and sleep in the same bed. Kaname has been great as well! He's a surprisingly good actor, but the things he whispers in my ear did sound very erotic. He said he wanted to tie me to the bed and make love to me hard and long. Hehe maybe Hana and I could do that~…

I gasped when Kaname slid his hand to my waist and brushed his lips against my neck. It was a good thing we were in his room and Hana wasn't here.

"Kaname can you stop."

"Didn't you want to do something big to make his man appear?"

"Yeah, but this is making me uncomfortable and it's embarrassing." Kaname chuckled then moved back to stare at me.

"Your adorable when your embarrassed." I pouted and hit him playfully.

"Stop teasing me Kana!" Kaname grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him.

"Say it again...I miss you calling me Kana...Why don't you ever call me that anymore?"

"Because Hana doesn't like me giving nicknames to other men especially you Kana."

"Say it once more..." I smiled at Kaname's softer side and kissed his cheek.

"Ka-na~…" After I utter that name something broke through the windows Kaname tried to cover me, but the creature pushed Kaname away from me. "Kaname!"

"You must have really wanted to meet me babe."

I looked up in horror to see a guy with rusty blond hair, black eye patch covering the left side, a gold colored eye, teal eye glasses, looked around 17 years old, and was about 5'9. Oh my God this is Shin! He looked down at me and smirked. "Your scared face is very erotic I wonder what your orgasm face looks like."

I screamed on the top of my lungs and Kaname tackled Shin to the ground and told me to run. I quickly got up and ran to the door and a loud thud, but didn't bother to look back before I could turn the knob Shin grabbed my leg causing me to trip. Shin crawled on me and was grinning. "Even though your boyfriend is a pureblood he's no match for me! A firstblood!

Firstblood?

"Don't look so glum. Be proud your about to become the lover of a primeval race! Now be a spread your legs."

"HANA!" Kaname got up again telepathically threw Shin across the room. I should be overjoyed, but Kaname had a dangerous air surrounding him and his eyes were blood thirsty red. He strided towards Shin and he stood over him for a second then started brutally punching him almost to the point where he might actually kill him. I made my way to Kaname and tried to pull him off Shin and he roughly shoved me into the table making me hit my head and at the same time the door slammed opened and Hana along with the rest came running in. Hana ran to me asking me if I was okay I said yes, but pointed to Kaname. Hana, Senri, and Akatsuki were going to stop him then a guy with long white hair and a black scarf appeared and grabbed Kaname by his neck tossing him at the boys knocking them all down. The guy glared at me then turned to Shin who was trying to get up.

"Was she really worth it." Shin spit out blood and stared at me. "You see how hot she is of course she was worth it. Don't be mad because I was man enough to make a move."

"Excuse me do want to repeat that?"

Shin flinched and apologized and the guy helped him up. "Go now I'll meet up with you later." Shin grumbled, but left. The guy with the white hair looked back at me and moved closer Hana stood in front of me and the guy moved him hard so he hit the wall. I wanted to run to him, but the guy grasped my hand and made me look at him. "You are beautiful for a execrable vampire...sadly you are not Eve, but maybe I should keep you as a pet. And lock you in a cage little song bird how does that sound?"

"No! Felix!"

"Don't bother I got rid of the overgrown Dryad-"

"No you've have not!" Felix appeared bleeding, but standing in his original form, which was the appearance of a female with big breast and was covered with leaves. Vines wrapped around me and Felix pulled me towards him...or I should say her? The guy chuckled and made his way to the window. "We'll meet again and the name is Carla song bird."

He disappeared leaving me thinking..."What the hell just happened?"


	18. Chapter 17

_**{Hanabusa}**_

I had a goofy grin on my face as Mia kept kissing and petting me. "Aww my poor baby! I'm sorry this happened to you my sweet Hana!" Akatsuki rolled his eyes and said all the guys were hurt when Lord Kaname was thrown at us. Mia got up and kissed Lord Kaname, Takuma, and Senri on the cheek and petted them and gave Akatsuki the middle finger. She then went back to me cuddling me.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Don't ask questions you already know the answers to." Akatsuki glared at Mia then left to his room. Mia took me to her new room and we well you know~…

I'm just glad this stalker is gone and I have my Mia again.

_**(Couple of** **weeks** **later)**_

Mia and I were in music class giving each other Eskimo kisses and everyone around was tired of our honeymoon faze,but we just can't keep our hands off each other. Akatsuki groaned and tried us to get a room. Mia narrowed her pretty brown eye at Akatsuki.

"How about you mind your own business. I bet you wouldn't be complaining if Hana was you. Oh wait he isn't, which is the best thing about my darling." Mia kissed me and I kissed her back.

"It was ten years ago let it go already!" Mia frowned and went up to the front of the classroom and told Rima to play something. A sad instrumental began to play and Mia stared at Akatsuki.

**"You were all that I wanted**  
**I fell in love with all of your heart and your soul**  
**From that moment couldn't imagine**  
**You went from hurting me you're mistreated my love I should have known**

**Rivers of tear drops**  
**These sharp pains in my heart**  
**If this was the way that you loved**  
**You never should have loved me**  
**You never should have loved me**  
**You never should have touched me**  
**You never should have, never should have**  
**Told me you loved me and you would never leave me.**  
**'Cause everything that you would do**  
**It made me fall in love with you**  
**Until you left and you made that mistake now I can't take you back if I wanted to**

**Balled up, laying in my bed**  
**Thoughts racing through my head**  
**How did we start out in love and end up here**  
**You said you loved me and I believed you**  
**Seems like you don't even mean what you say.**

**Rivers of tear drops,**  
**This short pains in my heart**  
**This was the way that you loved**  
**You never should have loved me**

**You never should have loved me**  
**You never should have touched me**  
**You never should have, never should have**  
**Told me you loved me and you would never leave me.**  
**'Cause everything that you would do**  
**It made me fall in love with you**  
**Until you left and you made that mistake now I can't take you back if I wanted to**

**You were all that I wanted**  
**I fell in love with you 'cause you loved me and I thought that you were ready**  
**I thought that we were gonna be a family**  
**And if you weren't then you should have let me**  
**Keep all my love to give**  
**To someone else**

**You never should have loved me**  
**You never should have touched me**  
**You never should have never should have**  
**Told me you loved me and you would never leave me.**  
**'Cause everything that you would do**  
**It made me fall in love with you**  
**Until you left and you made that mistake now I can't take you back if I wanted to**

**Until you left and you made that mistake now I can't take you back if I wanted to**  
**Yeah yeah**  
**Yeah yeah**  
**Hmm"**

Before the song ended Akatsuki ran out of the room and Mia skipped to her seat. "Don't you think you went too far?" Ruki questioned and Mia shook her head. "You can't break someone's heart and think you'll be forgiven so easily."

"I know, but I think Akatsuki is really sorry."

"I don't care. If you feel sorry for him then you go cheer him up." Mia responded harshly, surprising a few people. Takuma smiled nervously and said he'll get Akatsuki back. I kissed Mia's temple and told her to relax because next week is the ball so shouldn't worry because the ball between the night and day class will happen next week and she'll have a good time. Takuma brought Akatsuki back and Mia ignored his presence and he did the same to her.

"Wow this class looks fun~!" A girl with lavender hair appeared in front of the room and I asked who the hell was she and she was in front of me within a blink of an eye. "Who do you think you're talking to boy?"

"Excuse me I'm sorry for my boyfriend's rudeness." The girl turned to Mia and squealed. "You're Blaze! I'm a big fan of yours! I have all of your songs and I seen all your movies! I really love your new one with Kou Mukami! I honestly thought your character looks better with Kou than Shiki." Shiki glared at the girl and Mia laughed nervously and thanked the girl.

The girl noticed Lord Kaname and rubbed her face on his hand disturbing Ruka then left giggling. Mia asked me if I was okay and I nodded. "Who was that girl?"

_**Time skip **_

_**(Ball with night and day class)**_

All of the night class was waiting for Mia and Rima to come down and were fixing their appearances for the party. Takuma was fixing my tie when Mia came down along with Rima and Mia looked amazing! She had on a flowing yellow dress with a blue ribbon wrapped around her waist and her hair was nice and curly! She looked so cute!

Mia came up to me asking me how she looked and I hugged her. "So cute!"

At the ball a lot of the day class girls were asking me to dance. I really wanted to dance with Mia, but he or she was terrifying and really didn't like me especially after I slept with Mia for the first time. I looked at Mia for permission and she kissed me saying yes, but if my hands wander below the waist she would feed me to Felix.

_**{**__**Mia}**_

I watched as everyone danced and enjoyed themselves. Felix thought it would be bad for me to dance with random perverted fan boy he wouldn't even let Hana dance with me and I was terribly bored. I pouted as Felix scared off any guy who wanted to dance with me. None of them were man enough to come up and ask-

"Do you want to dance?"

I looked up and saw that guardian Zero. "Ms. Blaze will not-"

I would like to hear that from her." Zero looked at me and I smiled and told Felix that wanted to dance. Felix was surprised, but moved aside so I could dance with Zero.

I took Zero's hand and he pulled me out on the dance floor shocking everyone and he was a really good dancer. "I really didn't get to thank you for saving me from your bodyguard."

"Oh it's no big deal! I'm sorry Felix tried to kill you!" Zero gave me a small smile and I gasped. "You can smile?!" I pulled on his face and giggled. "Smile again!" Zero pulled his head away smirking and said he'll smile again if I could sing one song for him. "Okay! I'll do it!"

"Are you sure it's a difficult song you might embarrass yourself."

"I accept your challenge!" Zero smirked and whispered the song in my ear and I stormed to the stage. Everyone looked confused and excited; I asked the band to play What doesn't kill you by Kelly Clarkson and they agreed. I took a deep breath and began to sing the song while doing the dance.

On the stage I dancing and smiling so I wouldn't like an amateur and everyone was dancing to the music and Zero was laughing. When I finished I ran to Zero grinning. "I told you I could do it now smile!"

Zero gave a smile and I squealed rubbing his face. Yay! I made a new friend!


	19. Help me and I'll make a yaoi DL story

Okay readers I'm frustrated with this story because I don't know what to do next! And I really want to make a yaoi story! But I promise myself not to start a new story until I finished one of my other ongoing stories! Please fans give me ideas on my knees because I really want to publish this yaoi story. I even have a bit of the first chapter!

Take a look!

(10 years ago)

"grootmoeder" (Grandma)

" Ja Cassie?" (Yes Cassie)

"Doet Papa haat me?" (Does Dad hate me). Grandma stopped painting and turned to me. She sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"...Nah . Hij is gewoon een kut. Denk niet over het zo veel oke?" (Nah. He's just being a pussy. Don't think about it so much okay). I nodded, but I was still sad about that fact I couldn't go back home to Japan. Grandma caught my nose between her fingers. I squealed begging her to let go, but she scolded me for having a depressing expression while she was trying to paint the sunrise. Grandma released my nose then gave a paintbrush and an unused canvas. "Paint hoe je je nu voelt." (Paint how you are feeling right now).

(Present day)

"Cassie wakker worden hebben we op de school aangekomen en opstijgen die tinten je wilt een goede indruk te maken dit is de vijfde schoolgebouw hebben we gekeken naar vandaag en ik ben niet van plan om te controleren of een zesde! En we moeten nog steeds voor te bereiden op de welkom thuis feestje voor je moeder!" (Cassie wake up we've arrived at the school and take off those shades you want to make a good impression this is the fifth school we looked at today and I'm not going to check out a sixth one! And we still need to prepare for the welcome home party for your mother!). My grandma barked and my grandfather chuckled and took off my shades.

"Kom op Cassie" (Come on Cassie).

I groaned and rubbed my face awake. "Moet ik naar school ? Kan ik niet gewoon worden homeschooled als voorheen" (Do I have to go to school? Can't I just be home schooled like before).

"We hebben meer dan dit Cassie geweest . Je nodig hebt om sociale vaardigheden te ontwikkelen en we kunnen deze home leerkrachten niet meer vertrouwen omdat alle zes van je leraren geprobeerd je te monteren. Mannelijk en vrouwelijk! Tenminste op school zijn er meer getuigen en we zullen niet zorgen te maken over je grootmoeder proberen om iemand te vermoorden." (We've been over this Cassie. You need to develop social skills and we can't trust these home school teachers anymore because all six of your teachers tried to mount you. Male and female! At least at school there are more witnesses and we won't have to worry about your grandmother trying to kill anyone).

"Niet mijn fout die mensen waren perverselingen." (Not my fault those people were perverts). My grandfather sighed and dragged me out of the car. Outside of the school was the principal and assistant principal. They both look like kiss asses, but I'm enjoying the aura of the school it has this mysterious vibe to it.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Vanhelsing I hope you and your son enjoys all the school has to offer."

"Thank you, but this is our grandson." My grandfather stated and both principal's mouth dropped, which is understandable because both of my grandparents look like they were in their early thirties. The princpal shook out of his state of shock and showed us around the school. It was grand and beautiful, but I liked the aura more...

I don't what it is about this school, but I love the aura.

"Uh...your grandson has been silent for a quite some time does he like the school?" The assistant principal asked and my grandmother turned to me. "Cassie wat denk je van de school tot nu toe?"(Cassie what do you think of the school so far?)

"Ik hou ervan het heeft een bepaalde lucht toe dat ik graag"(I love it it has a certain air to it that I like).

"Um... What did he say?" The princpal asked and grandfather told him not to worry and said that I like the school. The assistant principal looked worried then asked. "Will your grandson be needing a translator?"

"That will not be necessary. I can speak Japanese sorry for misleading you." I smiled and both principals blushed. We made it to the principal's office and my grandparents told me they wanted me to wait outside for a bit and the assistant principal said he would show me more of school while the principal and my grandparents talked. I agreed and he should me the extra curricular rooms and since classes were still in session people kept staring at me. It was making me uncomfortable to have people staring and whispering. When passing one classroom the assistant principal was explaining their advance class, I made eye contact with a guy with white hair and red eyes in the back of the classroom near the window.

Hm, He's handsome.

The hot albino eyed me up and down in a weird way then licked his lips. I blushed and turned my head away quickly. But I could still feel the guy's eyes on me and it was rather arousing. I begged the assistant principal to show me somewhere else preferably somewhere with fresh air. He suggested the roof and I nodded anxiously.

"Now here is our roof many of our students come here to study and have lun-Oh my god Laito Sakamaki what are you doing to that young woman?!" I looked in the direction the assistant principal was yelling and saw a red headed guy getting a blowjob from a female student with brown hair. I raised a brow and the assistant principal shielded my eyes causing me to laugh a bit, but I could still see between the assistant principal's fingers.

"Awww~... I didn't even get to climax yet..." The pervert turned his attention to me and his eyes held this strange hunger or lust inside of them. Like he wanted to eat me on sight. Maybe he's still in a horny daze from having his balls sucked on. The pervert got off of the iron bars and moved closer to me, but his zipper was still down. (Don't worry his dick is away).

"But who's the cutie with the adorable laughter in your arms assistant principal?"

"That's none of your concern! Sakamaki you and your friend are suspended for a week starting now!" Red head sighed and the girl cried she as ran passed us. The assistant principal yelled for the red head to zip up his fly, red head pulled up his zipper. I could see the perverted student walk pass me, but I felt a sudden pull on my arm, which caused me to loose balance and trip into something strong and cold. I looked up to see the pervert smirking at me. "You are a cutie!~" He wrapped an arm around my waist and I tried to push him away. I blushed and froze when he grabbed my ass and licked my face. The assistant principal panicked and yelled for him to let go of me.

"Mr. Sakamaki this is the grandson of a important guest! You do realize that your groping a boy!?"

The pervert smirked. "Of course I do!~" The assistant principal fainted.

"Now some alone time...~Say what's your name cutie?"

"Shouldn't you tell me who you are first! After all your molesting me outside while the assistant principal is passed out."

"Good point... I'm Laito Sakamaki."

"Casper, but family calls me Cassie. Now please let me go and stop groping my ass!" The perv chuckled then squeezed my ass hard. "Mgh!"

"Ah~ such a cute voice...~" I got tired of being felt up so I elbowed the perv in the stomach then punched him to throw him off balance then Sparta kicked him the stomach. I picked up the assistant principal and went back to the office not bothering to look back.

Hopefully he's not in any of my classes.

If you want to read more then help me! This writers block is becoming painful! I'm almost about to abandon this story!


	20. 18

{Kaname}

(Few months later: After Shizuka)

"Kaname what are we doing here?! This is primul territory!" Takuma panicked in the limo as we pulled up to the Sakamaki mansion. "We need to make sure our counterparts remember the treaty."

"Is this because of the Mia stalker thing? I thought we put that behind us! If you confront them then Mia will find out!"

"Good. She should know who really been sending her those disgusting pictures and it's not behind us because he sent another one just recently. Luckily I found it before Mia did."

My driver opened my door and Takuma and I exited the limo telling him to wait inside the limo until we come back. Takuma knocked on the door and a Reiji opened it.

"What could you possibly want Kuran?"

"I want to talk to you and your younger brother Laito."

"What did he do now?"

"He broke a one of the agreements in the treaty." Reiji's eyes narrowed and told us to come in. Once inside he ordered a maid to get Laito immediately. He then showed us to the living room and offered us some tea, but I assured him we weren't staying long.

"Shit!" We all turned to the seat next to the couch were Takuma and I were sitting to see an annoyed Laito Sakamaki. "Laito can you explain why Kaname Kuran is in our home claiming you broke a fragment of the primul and al doilea treaty. Laito smirked and shrugged. "Nfu...~In my defense I didn't know the brunette was a pureblood~."

"Laito!"

"Don't get mad Reiji~..." Reiji turned to me and asked what agreements did Laito break. "He broke 1: primul pureblood nor al doilea pureblood shouldn't attack the other side pureblood family, 35: neither side should enter the other's territory without permission from higher authority, and 87: primul or al doilea shouldn't attack the other sides' civilians. Laito broke into a school full of al doilea students disguised as the two remaining first bloods in order to rape a al doilea girl. Not to mention he's been sending her explicit pictures of himself, threatening letters, threatening phone calls, broke into her room, masterbated with one of her underwear, and assaulted me along with other al doilea civilians." Reiji at this point was furious and Laito was relaxed with a smile on his face.

"Laito do you understand what you have done? You have disgrace our family name over some woman?!"

Laito blushed and moaned. "But if you have seen her~... You would want to pounce on her as well...ah! Those beautiful legs, that nice round ass, nicely tanned skin, those full lips, soft short brown hair, the wonderful pear shape and those doe brown eyes that look so erotic when she afraid and crying!"

Takuma had to hold my shoulder as a reminder to not kill the pervert in front of us. Laito looked at me and smirks. "You must really love her to go through all of this trouble." .

"Nonsense she's one of my people and I must protect my people from snakes likes you. If this happens again I'm bringing this to your king myself." Both Sakamaki brothers flinched a little and both Takuma and I felt.

{Mia}

"Hana! Please stop!"

"Mmmm...but I don't want to~..." Hana cooed into my ear as he thrusted into me on the desk. He waited until the night class left to pounce on me. How long is he going to continue doing this to me?

Hana became very frisky after the Shizuka incident; I think it's because I got hurt badly by Zero's twin brother, but I'm fine thanks to Kana and luckily able to still sing and keep my title.

"I'm so close ah! Ple-Please deeper!"

"How cute your begging." I moaned louder held onto the desk when Hana's pace became faster and I felt a knot in my lower region. I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!

"Ngh! Han-ahhhhh!" I screamed when I came and Hana released into me. Hana panted heavily then flipped me onto my back surprising me. "Please no more we need to return to the dorms!"

"So you want to continue this in your room?"

"Not even I want a break we can continue once I rested and would stop cumming inside of me! I'm not trying to get pregnant at the age of seventeen!"

"Maybe I want you to be pregnant so everyone knows your mine."

I blushed and hit on his chest calling him a primal animal, but he didn't laugh like he usually did he looked very serious. Hana pressed his head against mine whispering. "Mia once this school year is over please marry me become my mate. Or we can becomes mates right now and get married later."

"Hana what has gotten into you?" Hana was silent for a bit until I held his face making him look at me. "Hana?"

"Just what...what kind of relationship do you and Lord Kaname have?"

"Hm? Kaname is just a friend-"

"Is he really? I see the way he stares at you and it isn't a way a friend stares at another friend."

"Hana are you sure you're not being just paranoid?"

"No! I'm not! When you were unconcious after your injury Lord Kaname went ballistic he was actually about to kill Ichiru Kiryuu and everyday he came to visit you in your room... I think Lord Kaname is in love with you...Are you in love with him?"

I grasped Hana's face. "NO! Why would you think that?! I love you! And you alone what do I have to do to prove it?"

Hana was surprised, but then bit his lips. "I want you to call him Lord Kaname and speak to him with formality."

That's it? Hm. Whatever if it makes Hana happy I'll do it.

"Okay."

"Wait that's it? You're not going to refuse?"

"No. I want to prove that I belong to you and you only. And if that means no longer being casual with Lord Kaname so be it."

Hana blushed then kissed me roughly and pushed me back onto the desk he spread my legs again then slid his member into me one more time causing me shiver in pleasure. I'm sorry Kaname, but my love for Hana is more important to me.

"Hana...~ not here what if someone see us?"

"Mmm I don't care... I just want you. You know mating season is coming up soon...so I suggest adjusting to having sex in random places."

I blushed more, but moaned when he thrusted his hips into mine. As we were making love to each other on the desk I could feel eyes on us, but I was probably just over thinking it. However, the thought did turn me on.

"Hana harder! "

{Akatsuki}

How sweet. I wonder how Lord Kaname will feel about this? Maybe I should tell him when Mia takes us to Takuma's family lake how this Spring break on her private jet.

Few weeks later Spring Break

Mia's private Jet

As expected Mia has been very formal with lord Kaname and even though he has that irritating stoic personality it was obvious Mia's new attitude affected him. After we got on the plane I told him the deal between Hanabusa and Mia and he went silent and walked to his seat and just sat there drifting into his own world. It was an amusing sight, but Ruka kept worry

"What is up with those two?" Rima mumbled as we all watched Mia and Hanabusa's make out session. Mia was straddling Hanabusa and his hands were practically gripping her hips. Hanabusa pulled away from Mia then attacked her neck, Mia moaned Hanabusa's name and giggled.

"Is it because mating season is in three days?" Shiki asked and Takuma chuckled yes. "It's completely natural for couples to become very...uh handsy during this season I just wish they'd get a room."

"Hey Hanabusa, you and Mia take that somewhere else." Hanabusa without stopping what he was doing he lifted up Mia by her ass and she on instinct wrapped her legs around his waist then Hanabusa carried Mia to one of the rooms on the jet and once he closed the door we heard loud moaning and banging.

"I hope they're not doing that for the whole trip. Felix can you make their room sound proof?" Lord Kaname groaned and Felix nodded. He pulled out a remote and pressed a certain button and we no longer heard Hanabusa and Mia banging each other's brains out.

"Lord Kaname are you alright you seem a little irritated." Ruka asked, Lord Kaname got up and held his head as if it was in pain.

"I'm fine just tired." Lord Kaname went to his room and all of us exchanged each other's some looks, but shrugged it off. I inwardly smirked; so the bastard did love her. Well at least I'm not the only one on this trip broken hearted.

{Kaname}

(Early in the morning: Jet's dining room)

I was sitting in the dining room next to the window staring out the window letting my mind drift endlessly, but every once in awhile it briefly went to Mia.

It's not as if I want Mia to run away with me anything like that because I love Yuki more, but I just want to know if she just felt the same way for me-

"Kana-oops! I mean Lord Kaname what are you doing up so early?"

My eyes shifted to Mia wearing practically nothing, but a baby doll nightgown and and very short robe.

"It's nothing go back to sleep."

Mia sat in front of me and stared intensely with her doe brown eyes. I chuckled lightly she did this when we were children as well. Every time something was bothering me and I kept to myself she stare at me with her cheeks puffed out until I answered. I looked at her again and her cheeks were puffed out and her face was turning red. I tried to hold in my laughter, but I couldn't. Only Mia saw me actually laugh like this and I prefer to keep it that way.

"Stop with the face I'll tell you." Mia inhaled and giggled then rest her head on the table facing me and I did the same.

"Come on Kana tell me!"

"...Have you...Have you ever fell in love with someone, but you knew in your heart you weren't destined to be together because you love someone else more?"

Mia blinked a couple of times making me think she was confused. I don't expect her to und-

"You know what Kaname if I wasn't already madly I love with Hana I would have fallen for you." She smiled and played with my hair. My widened slightly, but I smiled as well because I knew she felt the same for me.

I'm okay with that.

(Sorry if most of you don't like the ending I didn't want to end the story with drama and happy ending. Also I will no longer take Fanfiction story requests because I won't know how to end it unless the person requesting it come up with the ending themselves. And thank you Celestial_Guard for being the only one to give suggestions for the ending. You actually inspired me to make another Yaoi story and the next chapter to First Eve DL v.s VK love story. And this message wasn't made to offend anyone just keeping it real)


End file.
